The Change
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Sasuke has a older Son name Aki. But he didn't have the sharigan, Sasuke was happy with his first son, but Sasudie came along and that change. Demons: Wolf demon,fox demon, wolf-fox demons (one wolf tail and fox tail) Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more. NOTE: SOME CHAPTERS MIGHT HAVE MESS UP AND I WILL FIX IT LATER OK
1. Chapter 1

**Demons: Wolf demon,fox demon, wolf-fox demons (one wolf tail and fox tail)**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Mommy can you train me?" Asked Aki who was 6 and he was not in Ninja school.

"Hn..."

"...Let's...me guess no?" Asked Aki.

Aki has 3 whiskers like marks on his cheeks,one wolf tail & one fix tail and black wolf ears.

"Have you read your scrolls?" Said Sasuke as he was cooking.

"Yes." said Aki.

"The ones that i put in your room this morning?" "Yes I saw them and read them. their all wind style, why?" Said Aki.

"Wind style is very powerful when used right" Said Sasuke.

"I know that..I mean why just wind style and not Fire style and so on?" Asked Aki.

"Later."

"..." Aki sighs. 'Yea right he doesn't want me learn them and Sasudie get's to do fire style,wind style,electric style it's not fair.' Thought Aki.

Sasuke places a plate full of food in front of Aki.

Aki gets up and leaves.

Sasuke sighs. Aki goes outside and sits under the tree. Sasuke goes to his study. Naruto saw what happen and goes into Sasu's Study.

"..."

"Hun can you please tell me why, you don't want to teach Aki fire and electric style jutsus? Oh and why don't you train him?" Asked the fox demon.

"..."

"Hun just answer 1 or 2?"

" he's not ready" Said Sasuke.

"Then why is Sasudie getting train for fire and wind? and Aki is just getting train for wind only?" Asked Nartuo.

"..."

"Sasuke look out the window what do you see and he is upset,frustrated and maybe unlove somewhat" Said Naruto as he saw Aki siting with his head down under the tree.

"He knows that i love him." Said Sasuke.

" Well you have a funny way of showing it. Right now Aki is reminding me of you when you were little. Anyways you never hang out with him. only me and Sasudie does the most." Said Naruto as he try to make the point.

Sasuke sighs.

"I hate to say this but your not treating Aki as your own kid in the way you act. I know when Aki was little you was playing with him and so on. I did know you couldn't wait to train him when he got older. But now that has changed. It feels like your disowning him." Said Naruto.

"_**I'm not!**_" Said Sasuke.

"Well prove it then. spend more time with him. you have not spent much time with him sense he was 2 and 3." Said Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Well sorry but your picking favorites and your acting just like your father." Said Naruto.

"**_I am not and don't ever compare me to that man!_**" Said Sasuke.

"Sorry but you have to think about our older son's feelings! Your acting like him, just try to split time with them like I am doing. I just have a feeling Aki is not going to talk to you anymore." Said Naruto.

Sasuke gets up and leaves the house.

'Sorry Hun...' thought Naruto and he goes to his room.

Sasuke goes to a training ground and he heard Naruto's thoughts he didn't answer him back.

Aki stares at the ground.

'You know I still love you, I know you care about him, but you just don't show it' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke hits the wooden dummy.

-6 hours later-

Naruto lays on the floor in the bed.

Sasuke is still hitting the wooden dummy.

"..." Naruto is still laying on the floor and falls asleep. "..." Sasuke stops hitting the dummy.

Aki jumps out the window and runs into his tree house. "..." Sasuke jumps up into a tree.

Aki lays down on the tree house floor.

The tree house that Aki is in has two floors.

Sasuke sits down on a branch.

"..." and he turns on a flash light.

Sasuke wraps his hands in bandages.

Aki looks to the floor and stands the flashlight up. Sasuke sighs.

"..." Aki reads a book.

Sasuke falls asleep on the tree.

-The Next day-

Aki watching tv in the living room. Sasuke hits the wooden dummy.

Sasudie is sleeping.

Aki goes into the backyard and sits at the dock.

"Mm" moans Sasudie in his sleep.

Aki kicks the water.

"Mm" moans Sasudie in his sleep again.

Aki sighs.

Sasudie whimpers while he is in his sleep.

Aki heard it and goes into his little brother's room and hugs him. Sasudie is sleeping and whimpers and Aki holds him close. Sasudie wakes up with his eyes wide. Aki holding him close. "Hm?" said Sasudie. "You ok?" Said Aki while was hiding him. Sasudie nods his head.

"Good" said Aki. Sasudie lays his head on his shoulder.

Aki rubs his back. Sasudie holds on to him and Aki holds him tight. "..."

"Can you please tell me what that dream about?"

"A scary man"

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"He's not going to hurt you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

"Good." Said Aki who was still holding him. "Hey I know you have training about 4:30 and

it's 4:00 P.M I think you should get ready." he said after that. Sasudie holds onto him.

"Sasudie you need to get ready you know how Mom is..." Said Aki. Sasudie is still holding on to him. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Please tell me Bro." Said Aki

" I don't want to train today"

"Oh? but why?" Asked Aki

Sasudie still holding onto him.

"..."

Sasudie holds on to him.

Aki picks him up and walks out into the living room. His little Brother hold on to him.

Aki sets him down on the couch.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to watch T.V?" Asked Aki.

"Ok"

Aki turns it on. "..."

Aki sits next to his Bro.

Sasudie moves closer to his Bro.

Aki smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

"..."

"Hey guys" Said Naruto.

"Daddy" Said Sasudie as he smiles and Aki smile as well.

"Have have you been"

Sasudie holds up his arms and Naruto picks him up. Sasudie smiles.

Naruto tickles him. Sasudie laughs.

Naruto throws him up in the air and then catches him. Sasudie is laughing.

Aki giggles as he watch it.

Naruto holds him. Sasudie hugs his Father and Naruto hugs him back. Sasudie smiles

-The Next Day-

Sasuke is drinking coffee.

Naruto walks into the kitchen.

".."

"Hey Sasuke..sorry about a couple days ago..." Said Naruto "Hn."

"..." Naruto walks to a chair and sits down.

"..."

Naruto looks at him. "...How long are you going to not talk to me."

"Hn"

Naruto looks down.

Sasuke holds his mate hand and he has bandages on his hands. "Hm? Sasu what happen to your hands" Asked Naruto as he saw that. "...I was at the uchiha training grounds"

"That where you went when you were mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess your still are?"

"_**MOMMY SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH BIG BROTHER!**_" Yelled Sasudie. Naruto eyes go wide. Sasuke gets up.

"What's wrong?"

Sasudie is crying.

"Big bother is bleeding inside his stomach and something attacked us. he protected me!" he said while he was crying.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke and his Mate run into the room. "Get Aki to the hospital I'll be there shortly Sasudie go with your father" Said Sasuke. "Hai. Come on Sasudie." Said Naruto and he picks his injured Son. "Hai" Said Sasudie.

They leave.

Sasuke leaves.

A white hair men with glasses runs away.

Sasuke throws a kunai at him.

He gets hit and poofs away.

"hn." Said Sasuke.

Nobody is their.

To the hospital.

Naruto is in the waiting room with Sasudie.

"..." Sasuke is standing their.

"Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Hm?"

'It's looks bad they don't know if he is going to make it...' thought Naruto.

Sasuke hits the hospital wall.

"Mommy you ok?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes." Said Sasuke. Naruto hugs his mate.

"..."

-3 hours later-  
Naruto holds Sasu close. Sasuke sleeping in his arms. Naruto still holding him and waiting for the nurse. His mate is still sleeping and Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto still holding him close.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruto is worried about his Son.

"Mm" moans Sasuke while he was still sleeping. Naruto looks at the doors of the emergency room. "Hm?"

Naurto looks down and pushes the bangs away from his face.

"..."

"It has been 3 hours and they still have not said nothing."

"Oh"

"I'm worried..." Said Naruto.

"I'm worried too."

Naruto hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back. Naruto rubs his back.

"..."

Naruto holds him "Somebody better talk to us soon."

"Yea."

-15 mins later-

"..."

Naruto goes to the Nurse desk.

"Yes?" Said the Nurse.

"We have not heard anything about Aki Uchiha." Said Naruto.

"Ok get me a sec." She said and she look at some papers.

"..."

"Here it is."

"hm."

" It says he was moved to room 246 1 hour and 45 mins ago." Said the Nurse and Naruto goes to Sasu. "Hun he is in room 246, he was move their about 1 hour and 45 mins ago."

"What!"

"They didn't tell us." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Let's go to him."

"Ok" Said Sasuke and he gets up.

Naruto starts to walk to the room.

5 mins later.

Naruto walks into his Son's room.

Sasuke follows.

Aki is laying down breathing through the air mask. "..."

"Ummm Doctor is he going to be ok?" Asked Naruto as he saw the him in the room.

"yes but..." said the Doctor.

"? but what?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke glares at the Doctor.

Naruto holds Sasu. "Please tell us."

"He gone into a coma" Said his Doctor.

"What!" Said Naruto.

Sasuke tires to go after the Doctor.

Naruto holds him back. "How long is he going to be in it.?"

"It could be days, weeks, months, or years" Said The Docctor.

"What!" Said Naruto as his eyes grow wide.

Sasuke was still glaring and still trying to go after the doctor.

Naruto holds Sasuke close. "...For Aki Mother can he come home and stay with his Family? I know after a week you guys pull the plug." Said Naruto and looks down. Sasuke still tries to go after him even more. "Yes."

Naruto bites his Mate's mating mark.

Aki is still laying in the bed.

Sasuke is still trying to go after him.

"Ummm I think you should get out of the room now before Sasuke rips your head off."

The Doctor leaves.

Naruto puts Sasu in the chair next to his Son.

"..."

"I hate seeing him like this." Said Naruto.

"..."

Aki is breathing through the air mask.

"..."

-2 years later-

Aki is 8 years old and now at his home and in his hospital room.

"..."

"Hun no change?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"...I wish he was up...he missing school,train...a lot of other things...and what about you Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"..."

"Sasuke? what about you?"

Sasuke looks away.

"Sasuke? you not going to answer me?"

Sasuke ears fall back.

"Hun?"

"..."

Naruto hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back.

"He will wake up some time, have you try to talk to him?" Asked Naruto.

"No."

"Well I think that will help." Said Naruto and he leaves the room.

"..."

Aki feels pain and he moans and he is not waking up. "Hm?"

Aki still moaning and something is coming on his face. Aki is still is not walking up.

"Aki?" Said Sasuke.

Aki is still moaning in pain and a purple mark is under his eye. "Oh no" said Sasuke.

Aki is still moaning and not waking up.

Sasuke looks away.

Aki moaning very load and sweating.

"..."

Aki stops moaning and breathes, but sweating.

"..."

Aki squeezes his Mother's hand some but still out. "Hm?"

Aki is holding his Mother's hand.

Sasuke squeeze his hand and Aki grips his hand some and still out.

-8 years later-

Aki is now 16 years old and still out.

"..."

"Mmmm." Moans out Aki while he was still out.

"Hm?" said Sasuke.

Aki turns on his side.

Sasudie is in his bathroom

Aki open his eyes and thoughts 'Where am I?'

"Hm?" Said his Mother. Aki gets up some.

"Aki?" Said his Mother. Aki looks at him.

Sasuke hugs him.

"?" Aki gets hugged.

"Naruto! get in here!" Yelled Sasuke and he is still hugging Aki. 'Ok I am surprise Mom is hugging me...but it was Sasudie help that help to wake me up..he said a lot of things yesterday. Mom and Dad talk to me some time.' thought Aki.

Naruto ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Look."

"Hm?" looks and sees his son is up. "Aki your up." Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

"..." 'Sasudie where are you.' Thought Aki and Sasudie hears his thoughts.

'In the bathroom.' Thought Sasudie back. 'You better not be cutting, anyways did you hear Mom yelled?' Thought Aki back.

Sasudie and Aki been talking through their thoughts for 4 weeks. Sasuke is still hugging his older Son. 'Yes I did' Thought Die back.

'Well can you please check on him.' He thought back. 'Ok.' thought Sasudie.

Aki puts his head into his mother's chest.

Sasudie puts his bandages back on.

Aki hugs his Mother.

Sasuke smiles.

Aki stops hugging and takes off the fucking air mask off. ".."

Aki looks at his mother. "?"

"..."

Aki looks down 'He not happy that I am awake?' He thought to himself.

"..."

'Sasuke why are you not talking to him?' thought Naruto. ' I don't know what to say' thought Sasuke.

"..." looks outside.

"..."

Aki tries to get up.

"You need to rest" Said his Mother.

Aki looks at Sasu and then turn his head away.

"..."

Aki gets up and puts his hand on the wall and walks to the bathroom.

"Oh."

Aki looks at his mother like your an idiot look.

Sasuke slant his eyes down while looking at him. Aki got into the bathroom and tries to stand but falls on his butt and tries to get back up. Sasuke helps him up.

Aki blushes 'Umm how am I going to go?' thought Aki to himself. Sasuke looks away while holding him up.

Aki goes to the bathroom after 5 mins he is done. Sasuke is looking away still.

Aki flush the toilet. Sasuke helps him back to the bed. Aki stomach growls.

"I'll go get you something to eat" Said Sasuke and he leaves. "..." Aki being quiet.

Sasudie walks in the bedroom.

"?" Aki heard something.

"..."

'Sasudie look up' Thought Aki.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie and he looks up.

Aki waves his hand. Sasudie smiles.

Aki smiles back. Sasudie makes sure his sleeves are down. 'Hm? I see blood, Sasudie, I thought I told you to stop cutting your self.' Thought Aki. "Sorry" Sasudie looks down.

'You need to try to not cut your self. if you feel depress train like throw Kunai at a targe.' Thought Aki. "I'll try nii-san" Said Sasudie.

'Good.' Thought Aki.  
"..."

'You ok?'

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

'I'm hungry..'

"There's food right next to you"

Aki looks and eats the food.

Sasudie sits down and Aki eats and drinks milk.

Sasudie smiles and Aki smiles back but with a milk on his upper lip. Sasudie giggles.

"Hm?"

"You have milk on your lip"

Aki whips his Mouth.

"..."

Aki moves some and hugs Sasudie.

Sasudie hugs back.

Aki still hugging him.

Sasudie smiles.

"...w...what...h-h-have..I missed?" Asked Aki.

"Nothing much really."

"Ok..."

Sasudie smiles.

Aki smiles back.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 1~**_

_**I hope you like it :)**_

_**So see you guys next time in Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Feel better?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea.." Said Aki. "That's good" Said his little Brother. "I wonder why we can hear each others Thoughts?" Said Aki who was confused.

"Me too."

"Can we asked Dad? or Mom? I think they will know." said Aki while he was still laying on his bed. "..."

"Hm? Sasudie you ok?" asked Aki as his cup his cheek. 'Wait a min it why am I doing this cheek cupping thing to Die that's what people in love do am I falling in love with him?' Thought Aki to himself.

"..."

'I want to kiss his cheek...but I can't ignore this feeling.' Thought Aki to himself.

Aki leans in and kisses his little Bro's cheek and blushes. "Hm?" Said Sasudie as he looks up at him with big innocent puppy dog eyes. Aki blushes. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I..I...I don't know why I still want to kiss you..What's wrong with me..." Said Aki while he was still blushing. Sasudie blushes when he heard that.

Aki blushes deep red.

"Ummm.." Said Sasudie.

'I should of not said that...' Thought Aki to himself. Sasudie is still blushing.

Aki holding himself back and still blushing. Sasudie quickly kisses his cheek then hides his face. Aki blushes and takes his Brother's face and kisses his lips.

"Hm?"

"I...am falling in love with you." Said Aki and he blushes. Sasudie tilts his head to the side. "I thought you already loved me."

"I do, but I mean I love you more as a brother." said Aki while he was looking at him.

Sasudie tilts his head to the other side. "Huh?"

"It means I want to be you boyfriend." Said Aki as he blushes. "I still don't get it"

"Well I love you more then a brother. I will be your Nii-san still. But I will be your lover." Said Aki. "Like mom and dad?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea, but that's if you have feelings for me" Said Aki.

Sasudie smiles. "Does that mean you'll never leave me?"

"You know I will never leave you, Yes it's still the same way for both bro & lover." Said Aki.

Sasudie hugs his brother and Aki hugs him back. Sasudie is still hugging him and Aki kisses his neck while hugging him.

"Mmm"

"Sorry." Aki blushes.

" I-it's ok nii-san" Said Sasudie.

"Oh ok." Said Aki.

Sasudie pulls down his sleeve.

Aki takes his arm and check it. "Good you have not been cutting that much."

"..."

Aki pulls down his sleeve. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Said Sasudie

"Ok.., I wish I was out of my room..Mom won't let me out of my room." Said Aki. "Well you just woke up today" He said while he was looking at him. "I know.." Said Aki. "..." "So how is being a leaf village ninja working out for you?" asked Aki as h e saw his headband. "A little boring."

"Oh, well your lucky to go to a ninja school...I did get the chance to." Said Aki.

"..."

Aki pulls sasudie down to lay next to him and sasudie 9 wolf tails are on the edge of the bed.

"Hm?" said Sasudie and Aki smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

"You ok?" asked Sasudie

"Yea."

2 weeks later...

Aki watching Sasudie and his Mother train through out the window.

"..."

'Sasudie are you ok?' Thought Aki.

'Yea.'

'Ok'

"..."

Aki is being quiet.

"..."

Aki tires to sneak from out of the bed.

"Get back in bed Aki." Said Sasuke as he saw that from outside the window.

Aki sighs and looks down. 'Why doesn't Mom see me that much now?' thought Aki to himself. Sasudie hits the target.

Aki turns away from the window and looks at the wall. "..."

'Hey Sasudie, do you know why Mom doesn't see me that much? it feels like he doesn't care about me..' Thought Aki.

'I don't know.' thought Sasudie.

'Oh...if you wonder why I turn to the wall is because I am hurt by Mom...it feels like he

don't respect my feelings...I just don't want Mom to see my sad face.' Thought Aki.

Sasudie runs into the forest.

"Sasudie!" Yelled Sasuke.

Aki looks out the window. ' Sasudie where are you going?' Thought Aki. Sasudie is still running. 'Sasudie if is because of what I said, I am use to it, it's nothing that you did, please come back..' Thought Aki.

Sasudie is still running.

Aki opens the window. "Mom why did Sasudie run away like that?"

"I'm not sure" said Sasuke "you was training him non-stop or that he didn't like what I said through my thoughts that he heard?..." Aki said and then stop talking. 'Crap.' Thought Aki to himself. "What?"

"Ummm..."

Sasuke is waiting.

Aki looks down. "...2 weeks before I woke up...me and Sasudie can hear each others thoughts...When I heard him for the first time he was going to cut himself again.."

Sasuke eyes go wide.

"...I have a feeling he going to do it again...Because I said you don't see me at all that much sense I woke up..so he knows I feel unwanted..I told him it was ok, don't worry about me and I think Sasudie is depress again, That's why he is cutting." Said Aki.

"...I'm sorry."

"...Do really mean that? I mean you never talk to me that much, you avoid my questions I ask..., You didn't train me..you only train Sasudie and it was not fair that Sasudie gets train with Dad too, but I don't hold that against him. Why didn't you train me? is it because I might not have the sharigan? That's why you disown me? and why did I only learn wind style and not fire, and electric? Did you dislike me that much?" Said Aki as he was looking at his Mother.

"Aki I'm sorry for what I did in the past."

"...I am sill hurt, but I will accept your apology" Said Aki.

"Thank - you my Son." Said Sasuke.

"Umm, Mom why can me and Sasudie hear each others thoughts?" Asked Aki.

" ... Aki I will tell you but first we need to find your brother." Said His Mother.

"...How can I? You told me not to get out of my room and stay in bed...Anyways I think he went to the tree house in the forest." Said Aki.

"He'll only let you near him." Said Sasuke.

"Umm why do you say that? and I can't run or walk for a very long time yet." Said Aki.

"You can if you are in your animal form." Said Sasuke.

"Oh will that help get strength back into my legs?" Asked Aki.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

Aki turns into his fox/wolf form and jumps out the window and goes next to his Mother. Sasuke turns into his wolf form. Aki runs into the forest. His Mother follows. 5 mins later Aki jumps up into the tree house in his animal form. 'Hun? Sasudie are you ok?' Thought Aki to his little Bro. 'Yea' Thought Sasudie.

'So why did you run away?' Thought Aki to his brother. '...' Aki turns back into his human form and hug Die 'Hun did Mom put to much stress on you?' Thought Aki. "It wasn't that."

"Then what?"

"..."

"Was it me?"

"No"

"Oh?"

"Yea"

Aki kisses your cheek.

Sasudie blushes.

Aki still licks his cheek.

Sasudie is still blushing and Aki kisses him.

Sasudie blushes even more.

"Do you want to go home?" Asked Aki as he smiles.

"Yes but i don't really know how deep into the forest i ran" Said Sasudie.

"Well Mom is waiting outside the tree house. If you want we can stay here for the night."

"Ok and i want mom here with us." Said Sasudie. Aki nods. "Mom?" he said.

"Yea" said Sasuke.

"Mom can you come up here?" Sasuke jumps up into the tree house.

"..." Aki is siting on the bed.

Sasuke lays down on the floor.

"Mom why is their food in the tree house?"

"I upgraded the tree house"

Aki gets on the floor and snuggles up to his mother. Sasuke smiles. Sasudie comes and snuggles up to Aki and Sasuke. Aki smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and Aki closes his eyes.

Sasuke lays his head down.

Aki falls asleep. Sasudie falls asleep.

"..."

Aki snuggles more into his Mother.

Sasuke smiles.

'Hun where are you? and Aki is missing.' Thought Naruto to his mate.

'I'm at the tree house in the backyard and come here' thought Sasuke.

'All the way into the forest?' Thought Naruto.

'Just follow my scent' Thought Sasuke.

Naruto follows his mate's scent and 10 mins he got their. "Ummm"

"**Up here**." Said Sasuke.

Naruto jumps up. Sasuke is laying down next to their Kids. Naruto smiles and pets Sasuke's head ' Aww that's so cute' Thought Naruto.

"..."

Naruto turns into his fox form and lays down next to his mate. Sasuke smiles.

'So why are our children here and Aki should not be out the bed.' Thought

Naruto. 'Sasudie ran out here but i don't know why' Thought Sasuke to his mate. 'Oh and how did Aki get here?' thought Naruto while looking at them. 'In his animal form' Thought Sasuke. 'Oh and Aki never that close to you and he is smiling in his sleep right now, it's cute he is using you as pillow.' Thought Naruto.

"..."

Naruto licks his face. Sasuke blushes under his fur "Not now" He said and Naruto still licking his face. "Naruto."

Naruto stops "Hm?" "Not now." Said Sasuke again. Naruto lays his head down. "..."

Naruto puts his nine tails over Sasu and the Kids. Sasuke smiles and Aki snuggles more into his mother. Naruto smiles back. Sasuke falls asleep and Naruto does too. Sasuke is sleeping.

-The next day-

Aki wakes up. Sasuke was still sleeping. Aki pets his Mother's head.

Sasuke is sleeping and Aki stomach growls and he blushes. "Mm." Moans Sasuke in his sleep. Aki eyes grow wide and his stomach growls again. Sasuke slowly wakes up. 'uh-oh my stomach wake up Mom' Thought Aki and his stomach growled again. "Hm?" Said Sasuke and Aki stomach growls loudly. Sasuke smiles and licks his older Son's face. Aki blushes. Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles back.

"**Go get something to eat.**" Said Sasuke.

Aki gets up and goes and gets a apple and eats it. Sasuke smiles. Aki is still eating the apple and he sits next to his Brother. Sasuke covers Aki and Sasudie with his tail. "Hm?" asked Aki.

Sasuke growls.

"**Hun you ok? what's wrong?**" Said Naruto. "**someone is coming.**" Said Sasuke and Naruto gets up and goes into protected mode. Sasuke growls. Naruto sees something and he jumps out of the tree house and attacks it. Sasuke growls. The snake demon hisses.

Naruto claws it very fast and growls. The snake demon hisses and tries to bite him. Naruto dodges it and bites his tail off and growls. The Snake Demon hisses again and Naruto changes back and uses a Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet on the snake demon. The snake demon dodges it. Let's just say it was a big battle.

Naruto uses shadow clone no justu and then uses Twin Rasengan on him.

The snake demon dies. Naruto jumps into the tree house hurt some. "**Naruto you ok?**" Asked Sasuke while he was in his Wolf form.

"...Mm..Yea that fucking Snake hit me into 5 trees." said Naruto.

"**You sure your ok?**" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto shakes his head no and faints.

"**Naruto!**"

Naruto is still breathing and he has a snake bite on his arm. Aki gets worried. Sasuke sees a snake bite licks the bite. Naruto breaths heavily and poison is going through his body their more then one snake bite. "**Aki**" Said Sasuke.

"Huh?" Said Aki. "**Could you put your father on my back?**" Asked Sasuke. Aki gets up and uses shadow no justu to make 2 more clones and picks his Dad up and places him on his Mother's back. "**Watch over your brother i'll be back soon**" Said Sasuke. Aki goes sits next to his Brother. Sasuke leaves with Naruto.

Aki holds Sasudie close. "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

Aki still holding him close.

"Nii-san will dad be ok?"

"Yea he will be ok he is strong don't worry." Said Aki.

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

"...But Mom told me to look over you and I can't fight that well yet..and I will lose the strength in my legs..." Said Aki.

"It's ok."

"Hey..do you want to run away together?" Asked Aki. "Why?" Asked Sasudie. " I just want to get stronger and if I say here Mom won't let me out of the room and I want to be a Anbu, so training with you will help me." Said Aki. "But what about Dad." Asked Sasudie. "I know he will be fine ok. This happen to him before." Said Aki. "Ok."

"So do you want to go?"

"I'll go with you."

"Thank-you, So do you want to go now?" Asked Aki. "If you want to." Said Sasudie.

"Yea let's go." Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki gets up and gets a backpack and packs things and puts money in the bag as well.

Sasudie gets his back pack and Aki waits for him.

"Ready." Said Sasudie. "Oh ok, let's go to blossom town."

"Ok."

Aki goes into his Wolf/fFox Form. Sasudie the same thing and Aki runs to Blossom town.

Sasudie follows. 'It's only 3 miles away' Thought Aki as he was still running. 'Ok.' Thought Sasudie to his Older Brother.

Aki is still running. 'When we get their we need to get a apt. or a house. witch one do you want. because I don't care.' He thought.

'House please' Thought Sasudie as he was following him still. 'Oh ok.' thought Aki and still running. Sasudie is still follows.

-1 hour later-

Aki walks into Blossom Town.

Sasudie follows.

Aki turns into his neko/human form. "Ok, let's find a place."

Sasudie does the same. "Ok."

"Ummm I need a little help of walking, Hun." Said Aki.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he helps him.

"Thanks, umm where do we look for a house that is up for sale." Said Aki and leans on him.

"I don't know."

"Well let's look around or ask someone." Said Aki. "Ok." Said Sasudie.

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto laying in the bed.

"..."

Naruto opens his eyes for the first time.

"Naruto?"

Naruto learns to his mate and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Sorry I worried you, Hun" Said Naruto.

"It's ok." Said Sasuke.

Naruto gets up some. "Where are our kids?"

"At the tree house" said Sasu. "Oh ok, umm when can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh ok Hun." Said Naruto. "Yea." said Sasuke.

"Was it a good idea to leave Sasudie and Aki alone in that tree house?" Asked naruto. "I don't know."

"What happen if that snake has more people?" Said Naruto. Sasuke eyes grow wide. "Aki can't fight right now because he is weak right now, Sasudie might need help or worst they could got kidnap." Said Naruto. "..."

Naruto hugs Sasuke. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." Sasuke hugs him back. Naruto smiles. Sasuke smiles back. Naruto moves his mate's bangs out of his face. "Thanks." Said Sasuke. "Your welcome."

"..."

"What's on your mind?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing."

Naruto stomach growls. "What do you want to eat?" ask his lover while getting up. "Anything is fine." Said Naruto. "Ok." Said Sasuke and he leaves. Naruto lays back and looks out the window to see what his kingdom is up to. Sasuke comes back with Ramen. Naruto sits up in the bed. The Dark hair wolf passes the Ramen to him. Naruto holds it. "Thanks Hun." "Your welcome.."

Naruto starts to eat the Ramen. Sasuke looks out the window. Naruto stops eating some "You know this reminds me when your first pregnancy, but your were in the bed and I was the one looking out the window."

Sasuke smiles some.

"But I know you were yelling at me because you were in pain, this is weird we are in the same room that you gave birth in." Said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Do you remember that?" Asked Naruto. "Yes i also remember me breaking your hand" Said Sasuke. "I know why you did, your were in bad pain and I kind of called you fat as well." Said Naruto. "Hn."

Naruto eyes grow wide " Don't break my hand again, until your pregnant again."

"..." Sasuke then looks out the window and Naruto puts his Ramen down and pulls Sasu into the bed. "Sorry Sasu, next time if we want another kid again, You can make me get pregnant."

"Hn."

"...Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Naruto kisses his check.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hun can you go and get our kids?" Asked Naruto.

"Ok."

"Thanks,Hun." Said Naruto.

Sasuke leaves and Naruto picks up his Ramen and starts to eat again. Sasuke goes into the tree house and nobody was in their. Sasuke looks around.

Naruto still eating his Ramen.

"..."

'So Sasuke are they ok?' Thought Naruto.

'They're not here.' Thought Sasuke.

'Did they went home?' Thought Naru back.

'I don't know' Thought Sasuke while he looks around. 'Well check at home.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke jumps out of the tree house and runs home. 'That's where I am heading now.' thought Sasuke. 'Alright Hun.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke runs into the house and looks around.

Naruto lays back on his bed.

"..."

'Well Sasuke are they their?' thought Naruto.

'No'

'What?, I hope they are not kidnap. Do you want me to call out the Anbu?' Thought Naruto.

'Yes.'

Naruto uses his phone and calls Sasuco.

Sasuco picks up the phone. "Yes? hello?"

"Sasuco, Our kids are missing and Sasuke

can't find them" Said Naruto.

"I'll get Anbu right on it" Said The head of the Anbu. "Oh ok, thanks." Said Naruto.

"Your welcome Naruto." said Sasuco.

"Now I need to check on Sasuke ok bye."

"Ok bye."

Naruto hangs up. 'Sasuke I want you come to me now' He thought to his Mate. 'Ok i'll be there in a few mins' thought His Wolf Mate.

'Alright'

7 mins later Sasuke walks into the hospital room. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"..."

"Hun come here." said Naruto.

Sasuke walks over to him. Naruto hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back. "Hun if you need to cry it's ok" Said Naruto as he was still hugging him.

Sasuke tears starts rolling down his face. Naruto still hugging but tight.

Sasuke's tears rolling down his face.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope U guys like it and I will try to up date the other ones That I working by myself ok.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

One year into the Future.

Sasuke was in his room being quiet and Naruto comes in and checks on him. "Honey are you ok?" Asked his Mate. "..."

Naruto waves his hand near Sasu's face. "Hn?" Said Sasuke. "I asked if you were ok? and the Anbu have not found them yet...my question is how hard is it to find our older Son that has whisker marks on both of his cheeks and a purple curse mark under his left eye and one fox tail and one wolf tail and our 2nd Son that has back and yellow hair? and 9 wolf tails" Said Naruto who was really upset about this.

"..."

"Sasuke please don't go into depress mode, we will find them..." Said Naruto. Sasuke hugs his Mate. Naruto hugs him back. "Hey Hun is it mating season start today?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"I hope those 2 didn't found their mates yet, they will be very painful, If they did." Said Naruto. "Y-yea." Said Sasuke. "Hm? Sasuke are you hiding something from me." Asked Naruto while looking at him. "..."

"Hun it's ok you can tell me." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

-To Sasudie and Aki-

Aki is siting in the living room of their house.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Aki gets up and walks into his and Sasudie's bedroom. "Hun you ok?"

"Yea."

"Oh ok, and I wanted to thank - you for training me."

"Your welcome."

"Mmm." Moans Aki.

"Nii-san you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Mmmm I feel...mmmm hot." Moans out Aki.

"Maybe you should lay down." Said Sasudie.

"Mmmmmmm" moans Aki and he lays down next to Sasudie. Sasudie is worried. Aki is moaning and sweating. Sasudie is still worried. "S..S...sasudie check the book of demons...mmmm...I think this is not a sickness." Moans Aki as he closes his eyes. "O-ok" Said Sasudie and he gets the book of Demons. Aki is moaning and sweating like crazy. "What should I look for?" Asked Sasudie. "Mmmm...like for something about heat..mmmm...this is bugging me can you also see if their anything why can we hear each others thoughts. Mmm" moans out Aki. "Ok." Said Sasudie and he starts to look. Aki is moaning and lays on his side.

"Ummm." Said Sasudie.

"Mmmm..hm?" Moans Aki.

"It say that when a demon turns 18 the demon will go into there first heat on the first day of mating season but Nii-san your only 17" Said Sasudie. "Oh mmm...I don't know why I am like this mmm." Aki moans out. "Nii-san I am scared." Said Sasudie. "Mmm it's ok...mmm" moans Aki. Sasudie is still worried and scared.

"Hun...mmm does it say anything about a demon going into heat early that a mix demon?" Asked Aki. "I-it says that mix demons can go into heat early but that rare." Said Sasudie. "Ok mmm...but your a mix Demon too. It might happen to you as well. mmmm" said Aki. Sasudie is scared. "Mmm..what does it say about hearing another

person's thoughts?"

"It doesn't say thing about that." Said Sasudie.

Aki gets his phone and texts Auntie Sasuco to come over to his and Sasudie's house. Sasuco is the only one that knows where they are.

Sasudie is still worried and scared.

"Mmmm...Hun..mmmm it's going to be ok, I just texted Auntie Sasuco to come over here she will give us some answers." Said Aki and he hugs Sasudie. Sasudie hugs back. "Mmmm." moans Aki and he smiles. Sasudie lays next to him.

"...Mmmm...I hope Auntie Sasuco gets here soon." Moans out Aki. Sasuco knocks on the door. Aki gets up and walks to the front door to open it and he has make up on so nobody can see his whicker marks and his curse mark and then he moans. "Go lay down." Said Sasuco.

Aki goes back to the bedroom and lays down.

Sasuco follows him into the bedroom.

Aki plays with Sasudie's long hair. "So what's wrong" Asked Sasuco as she stand in the room. "Ummmm...I am in heat and we are kinda of scared and I have a question why can me and Sasudie hear/share our thoughts? Mmmm..we can't find it in the book of demons" Said Aki.

"That's because parents are supposed to tell their kids why they can hear a another persons thoughts" Said Sasuco. "Ok,so why can I hear Sasudie's thoughts?" Asked Aki. "Because you two are mates." Said Sasuco.

"Oh..mmmmm" Said Aki and then he thought 'Stupid heat...' Sasuco smiles.

"Mmmmm...is their anything I can do to stop this heat? mmmmm" Moans Aki. "No but there are things you can do to make it easier to go though" Said his Auntie Sasuco. "Like?" Said Aki. "Like a cold shower, green tea, keeping the room your in cool." Said Sasuco.

"Oh ok mmmmm, how is Mom and Dad doing?" Asked Aki.

"They're doing good then again it is mating season" Said Sasuco. "So they are feeling the same pain that I am feeling? Anyways But me & Sasudie will come back to the village in 3 more years.

I'm just a chuin right now, thank god I pass without them knowing it was me, Auntie Sasuco can you please train me to become a Anbu?" Said Aki.

"Sure." Said Sasuco.

"Thanks...Mmmm"

"Your welcome and I got to go." Said Sasuco.

"Ok, Bye" Said Aki he lays his head on Sasudie's shoulder. Sasuco leaves.

Sasudie smiles.

"I can't believe we are mates." Said Aki.

"Yea."

Aki kisses him.

Sasudie kisses back, His Mate is still kissing him. Sasudie was still kissing him back. Aki broke the kiss and moans. Sasudie blushes.

"MMM...ow..." Moans Aki.

"Nii-san you ok?" Asked Sasudie. "Mmmm down here hurts." Moans out Aki as points down to his bump and his Mate saw where he was pointing to. "Oh." he said as he blushed. "Mmmmmmm...now I know why she said have a cold shower but I don't think that will help." Said Aki. Sasudie is still blushing. "Mmmm...hm?" Moans out Aki as he saw Sasudie blushing. "You ok? Mmm" Sasudie is still blushing "Yes." "Mmmm it looks like your turn on by this..Mmmm" Moans Aki. Sasudie blushes. "Mmmmm I take that has a yes ow...mmmmm" Moans Aki and he grips the sheets. "No" Said Sasudie as he is blushing. "Then why are you blushing."

"No reason"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Sasudie becomes worried. "Mmmmm don't worry...I'm just hard and it feels like my pants are getting to small." Aki closes his eyes. "Oh" Aki takes off his pants and leaves his underwear on and he is sweating.

"Nii-san maybe you should take a shower and I'll make some green tea for you" Said Sasudie.

Aki gets up and moans and goes into the bathroom and makes a cold bath. Sasudie goes into the kitchen. Aki has his clothes off and sits down in the tub. "Ahhh mmmmm" moans out Aki. Sasudie is making the tea. "Mmmm" moans Aki and closes his eyes.

-2 years later-

Sasudie is 17 and Aki is 19.

Anyways Aki is in the Hokage office and he is in his Anbu out fit with his mask on.

Naruto looks at reports.

"..." Aki is standing next to him.

Naruto sighs.

"Ummm..Sir you ok?" Asked The Anbu who was his older Son. "...Yea"

"Can you please tell me what's wrong, Sir." Asked Aki who is know as Night wing. "It's nothing night wing" Said Naruto.

"..." 'Hun Dad looks really depress." Aki thoughts to his Mate.

'Oh' Thought Sasudie.

'Should we come back now? or do you want to wait one more year?' Thought Aki.

'One more year.'

'Alright.' Aki leans on the wall.

"You can go home now" Said Naruto.

"Alright Sir." Said Aki and he leaves.

Naruto sighs.

Aki poofs into his and Sasudie bedroom.

"..."

Aki holds Sasudie and kisses him.

Sasudie kisses him back and Aki still kissing him.

Sasudie is still kissing back and Aki breaks the kiss. "So did you miss me?"

"Yes."

Aki lays Sasudie down on the bed and he lays down too.

Sasudie smiles.

"So how was your day?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"..."

Aki hugs him.

Sasudie hugs back.

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto walks into the kitchen. "..."

"..."

"Sasuke have you been crying?" Said he as saw red puffy eyes.

"..."

Naruto hugs Sasuke tight.

Sasuke hugs back and Naruto grabs his mate's butt.

Sasuke eyes go wide. "Naruto don't."

"Sasuke Hun I couldn't help my self."

"Hn"

"I miss your smile Sasuke." Said Naruto. Sasuke lays his head on Naruto shoulder. Naruto rubs his back.

"Thanks."

-1 Year Later-

Aki makes lunch.

"..."

"Hun do you want me to call them?" Asked Aki.

"What if Mom is mad at us."

"Sasudie they are mostly worried about us, Dad send me on a mission like 5 times to find us again. They miss us." Said Aki.

"I know but what are we going to tell them"

Aki puts the sandwiches down on the table. Weill, their was someone after us 3 years ago. So we had to go into hiding. Witch that s true. So I will just call them. plus anyways that white dude is dead now." said Aki. "Ok."

Aki goes into the living room and calls them. "Sasudie get something to eat."

Sasudie grabs a sandwich.

Aki is on the phone and the other line is ringing.

Sasudie is eating.

'Come on pick up Mom or Dad' Thought Aki to himself.

-over at narusasu house-

The phone was ringing off the hook.

"..."

The phone is still ringing.

Aki is now walking to wall and to the other wall.

"..."

The Caller ID picks up. "hello...hello... ..plz leave a massage get back to you when we can thank you bye. beeep."

"Damn caller IDs, Mom? are you their? Dad? by the way you need to change that massage on the caller ID massage it drives me nuts!" Said Aki

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"I know somebody is their and please pick up the phone and I am not in the mood to call a cellphone that has the same massage!" Said Aki who sound was on the Answering machine. Sasuke goes to the phone and picks it up.

"Hm? Hello?" Said Aki

"A-aki?"

"Yea?" Said Aki on the other line. "I-is it...is it really you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, if you don't believe me turn on the phone tv picture thingy." Said Aki.

"Where are you? what happen? are you two ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"We are at Blossom Town in a house we bought their, We had to run away and go into hiding because some white hair freak was trying to kill us, we killed him a couple of weeks ago. Yes we are ok." Said Aki.

"I want you home"

"Mom I know, I am in a walking boot right now and my foot and leg is hurting really badly...you need to come to us. Blossom Town is right next to the leaf village its 1 hour away."

"Please Son."

Aki gets up and gets his back pack looks at Sasudie. "Ok, Mmmm..ow.."

"Thank-you"

"Your welcome ow...I am hoping on one foot to get their or I can ride on Sasudie's back. He a fast runner and it will take us 20 mins if you want you can meet us at gate by the way I have make up on, well I get it's cover up, it just to cover up my whicker marks and my curse mark." Said Aki. "Ok." said Sasuke.

"We are going to be on our way, by the way you might of saw us around the leaf village before. we saw you at the park 4 weeks ago." Said Aki. "Oh."

"Yea, so bye we will see you soon."

"Ok bye"

Aki hangs up. "Hun can you get your stuff and turn into your wolf form...I need to ride on your back."

"Ok" Said Sasudie. Aki waits.

Sasudie turns into his Wolf Form that has 9 tails. Aki gets on his back and holds on.

Sasudie starts running. Aki still holding on.

'Where are we going?' Thought Sasudie. Aki heard his thoughts. 'Leaf Village, Mom wants us home.'

'Ok.' Thought Sasudie as he was running.

Aki holds on to him tight.

20 mins later.

"..."

Aki walks some and limping.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Aki hops on one foot to get up the steps to his home and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Said Sasuke.

Aki opens the door and hops on one foot in.

"..."

Aki puts his stuff down. "Umm Mom where are you?"

"In the kitchen" Said Sasuke while his head was in his hands. Aki hops into the kitchen on one foot.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Hello."

"A-aki?" Sasuke looks up at the person.

Aki takes a wash cloth and wipes off the cover up and looks at his Mother and Aki holds onto the counter while his leg that has the boot up was up..

"Aki? is it really you?"

"Yea. I'm the only one that has whisker marks and a curse mark under my eye" Said Aki.

Sasuke slowly gets up.

Aki moans some, from the pain.

"Aki." Said Sasuke as he got worried.

"I'm ok, it just I am on my left leg is all bandage with a walking boot on. My foot hurts and akin. I had Surgery my akin and my foot. Ummm I have a bandage on my left arm that almost goes all the way up and and a bandage on my face." Said Aki. "You need to rest"

"I know, that's why I asked you to come over where I was and Sasudie out on the porch. He has long hair now." Said Aki.

"I Couldn't."

"I know I had to watch over you once. Do you know the name Night Wing?"

"Yes."

"Well that was me."

"Oh."

'Sasudie come in here please' Thought Aki.

Sasudie comes into the kitchen.

'1...2...3' Thought Aki to himself.

Sasudie hair is up in a pony tail and his bangs are down his face. "S-sasudie?"

"Yea?" Said Sasudie.

"If you two are hungry there's food on the stove" Said Sasuke.

Aki moans and hopes to the living room and sits on the couch. Sasudie sits down next to him. Aki takes off his boot and puts his leg on the coffee table.

"Nii-san we need to change the bandages" Said Sasudie. "I know." Said Aki.

Sasudie gets the bandages out and scissors.

"..."

Sasudie takes the scissors and cuts the bloody bandages.

"...Mmmm"

" I'm sorry Nii-san" Said Sasudie.

"Its ok,just my akin."

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he remove the bandages. "..."

"..." Sasudie cleans the wound.

"..."

Sasudie wraps the wound with bandages.

"Mom you ok?" Aki saw he Mom looking at them. "Yea."

"You sure or you just shock?"

"I'm sure."

Aki grips the couch cushion.

"Nii-san you ok?"

"Yea...just really sore."

"Ok."

"...I can't wait for the upper top of my leg is heal." Said Aki. Sasudie sits next to him.

"...Mmm"

Sasudie is worried.

"...Pain again." Said Aki.

Sasudie still worried.

"I don't have no pain pills for it...I never did." Said Aki. "Nii-san you need them" Said Sasudie. "I know, but they never give me any meds for it at the hospital." Said Aki.

"Why not?" Asked Sasudie.

"I don't know." Said Aki.

"I'll be right back." Said Sasuke as he leaves.

"Ummm ok." Said aki.

Sasudie is still worried.

"Sasudie it's fine, It's just the pain in my hole leg that's all, it just hurts really bad in the akin and foot area."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"..."

Aki lays on Sasudie shoulder.

Sasudie smiles.

Aki closes his eyes.

"..."

Aki his kisses cheek.

Sasudie blushes.

Aki smiles.

Sasudie yawns.

"Sasudie you can rest on your head my shoulder it you want." Said Aki.

"Ok"

"..." Aki looks out the window.

"..."

'What's wrong?' Thought Aki.

"Nothing."

Aki turns on the t.v.

"..."

Aki kisses him.

Sasudie kisses back.

-To Sasuke-

Nurse working at the desk.

Sasuke walks up to the desk.

"Hm? Oh Hi Lord Sasuke." Said the Nurse.

"I need pain killers."

"...For what? my Lord." Asked the Nurse.

" I just need them" Said Sasuke.

"Sorry I can't give them to you if you tell me why." Said The Nurse while looking at him.

"I need them for someone." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, what's this Person's name?" Asked The Nurse. "It's doesn't matter." Said Sasuke.

"Is this person a Anbu? If it is you can tell us it's code Name." Said The Nurse.

"Night wing" Said Sasuke.

Nurse looks through things and sees a paper for him to get his meds. "Crap! I forgot to give him this 3 weeks ago." she said.

"What!" Said Sasuke.

Nurse gives the paper to him "I'm sorry my Lord."

"Hn." Said Sasuke and takes the paper.

"..." Nurse goes back to work.

Sasuke leaves.

-Back at the house.-

Aki is moaning in pain.

Sasudie is worried.

"Sasudie..mm..can you please put ice on my foot and akin."

"Ok" Sasudie gets up and gets a ice pack.

"Thanks." Said Aki.

"Your welcome."

Aki puts the ice pack near his akin and some off his foot. "..."

"Sasudie, what's on your mind."

"Mom."

"Why?" Asked Aki.

"Mom smelled like blood" Said Sasudie.

"That's because Mom cuts himself, why I know this is because I had to stop him a couple of times." Said Aki.

Sasudie starts crying.

"Sasudie why are you crying?"

"Mom cuts because we left him"

Aki hugs his brother.

Sasudie hugs him and crying still.

Aki still hugging him and rubs his back.

Sasudie is crying.

Aki is hugging him tight.

Sasudie is crying.

"Shh.." Said Aki as he was still hugging him tight and rubbing his back.

Sasudie is crying his eyes out still.

'Mom come home soon, I don't think I can calm him down.' he thoughts to himself and he was still hugging Sasudie. Sasudie is still crying.

"Shhh.." Said Aki and as he hugs him very tight still.

"Aki?" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Aki said and still hugging Sasudie.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"He smell blood on you and he knows you have been cutting yourself and I can't calm him down." Said Aki.

"Sasudie."

Sasudie crying looking at his mother.

"It's not yours or your brother fault ok" Said Sasuke. Sasudie crying still and gets up and hugs his mother. Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie is crying into his Mother's chest.

"It's ok shhh" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie tries to stop crying.

Sasuke holds his son.

Sasudie has tears running down his face.

"Shhhh" Said Sasuke.

"...I...I missed you..and..please..s-stop cutting." Said Sasudie while his head on his mother's chest. "I missed both of you too." Said Sasuke.

Aki smiles and fixes the ice pack.

Sasuke smiles back.

Sasudie fixes his pony tail. Aki takes off the bandage on his for head to let air get to it.

"Here the pain killers." Said Sasuke passes the pain killers to him.

Aki takes the bottle. "Thanks."

Sasuke yawns.

Aki takes off the ice pack and sits it down on the table.

"..."

Aki puts on his walking boot and stands up and then hugs his Mother. Sasuke hugs back.

Aki still hugging him. Sasuke smiles.

"I hope you are happy that we are back." Said Aki and still hugging him.

"I am"

"Sorry I come back hurt."

"It's not your fault." Said Sasuke.

"Blame Dad for not sending another Anbu to help me." Said Aki.

"He did what?"

"He sent me on A rank mission by myself and I asked for help on it, he said I can do it on my own." Said Aki.

"Hn I'll talk to him"

"Ok, just to let you know he didn't know that was me." Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki limps into the kitchen gets a glass of water reads the pill bottle takes to pills out and puts them in his mouth and then drinks the water.

"You should go to bed" Said Sasuke.

"You still have my room right? it's not being used?" Asked Aki.

"Yes."

"Oh ok." Said Aki and he grabs the pill bottle and walks to the bedroom

Sasudie follows him.

Aki opens the door and goes to the bed and lays down.

"Mmmm"

Sasudie sits next to him and Aki lays his head in his lap. Sasudie smiles.

Aki smiles back.

"Nii-san"

"Hm?"

"They itch."

"Oh?"

Sasudie pulls up his sleeve and Aki watches him.

"It hurts."

Aki gets out the itching cream and puts it on his arms rubs it on his arms. "Sasudie you need to try not to cut so much. your new goal is to not to cut for a hold year ok."

" 9 months" Said Sasudie.

"10 months."

"9 months and 2 weeks"

"9 months and 3 weeks" Said Aki.

"Ok but can i cut now?" Asked Sasudie.

"No, I just put the burning/itching cream on you." Said Aki.

"Please just a little."

"One cut and that's it."Said Aki.

"Thanks Nii-san." Said Sasudie and leans back on Aki and takes out his pocket knife.

"Cut on your hand and not on your arm, after you done I will bandage the wound."

Sasudie starts cutting his wrist. "Just tell when your done ok."

"Yes Nii-san." Said Sasudie his whist bleed some.

"Ok."

Sasudie leans on him more.

Aki waits and smiles.

Sasudie still leaning on him.

Aki still waiting and he grabs the towel.

Sasudie leans his head back.

"Hun do you want me to stop the bleeding now?" Asked Aki.

"Hm?"

"Can I stop your bleeding?"

"Mmm"

Aki puts the towel around his wrist.

"Hm?"

"Are your feeling light headed?" Asked Aki

"Yea."

"When you feel that you have to bandage it up"

"Ok mmmmm"

Aki stops the bleeding and cleans it and puts a bandage around it. "Mmmm."

Aki kisses his cheek.

* * *

_**End Of Chapter 3**_

_**I hope U like it bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Sasude smiles some. "I'm tired Nii-san."

"Then sleep hun." Said Aki as he took his boot off and lay down in the bed.

Sasudie falls asleep.

Aki watches him sleep.

Sasudie is still sleeping.

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto walks into his bedroom. "...Hey"

"..."

Naruto goes over to Sasu and kisses him.

"..."

"Hun what's wrong?"

"The Anbu."

"Hm?" Said Naruto as he blinked.

"I don't want them going on missions by them selfs." Said Sasuke. "Why? they are at a high level." Said Naruto.

"Just because they're high level doesn't mean they should be alone on a mission" Said Sasuke. "Ok but why are you bringing this up?" Asked Naruto.

"..."

"Hun, I'm just wondering..." Said Naruto.

" I met one of the Anbu and he was hurt pretty badly" Said Sasuke.

"How bad?" asked Naruto.

"Very bad" Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"What was the Anbu's code name?"

"Night Wing." Said Sasuke.

"So that's why he has been off for awhile, what did he hurt?" Asked Naruto.

"His leg."

"So he will be up and about again 3 more weeks." Said Naruto.

"I don't know."

"Anyways how was your day?" asked Naruto.

"Good." Said Sasuke.

"You look a bit happier then normal." Said The leaf village's King. "Hn."

"I take that as a no..." Said Naruto as he goes to the bed and lays down on his side.

"..."

Naruto puts his 9 tails around Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles some.

"..." Naruto looks at the pictures of his children on the wall.

"..."

Naruto turns around and hugs Sasu.

"Hm?" said Sasuke who was confused.

Naruto licks his face.

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto then starts to kissing on his neck line.

"Mm"

Naruto then sucks on his neck.

"Mmm Naruto?"

"Hm?" Said Naruto.

"Nothing."

"Hun please telling me."

"It's nothing really." Said Sasuke.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright" Naruto then goes back to sucking his neck. "Mm"

Naruto still sucking his neck.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto is still sucking his neck.

"Mmm mm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto stops.

"Hm?"

"I thought you might wanted me to stop." Said Naruto. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto holds him close. Sasuke smiles some.

Naruto still holding him close.

"..."

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh ok." Said Naru.

"..."

"You tired?"

"A little." Said Sasuke as he closes his eyes.

"Then sleep." said Naruto. "Ok." Said Sasuke as he falls asleep. Naruto holds him close and falls asleep. Sasuke is sleeping.

-The next day.-

"..." Aki is looking out the window.

Sasudie is sleeping.

Aki sits up un-covers himself gets his walking boot on grabs his pills and goes into the bathroom limping.

Sasudie is still sleeping.

Aki goes to the bathroom and then takes his two pills. "Mm Nii-san?" Said Sasudie as he looked around. "Sasudie I am in the bathroom."

"Oh." said Sasudie.

"Yea." comes out of the bathroom and limps some. "..."

"Hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Aki goes over to him and kisses him.

Sasudie kisses back. Aki fixes Sasudie hair and puts it back into a pony tail.

"Thanks Nii-san."

"Your welcome."

"..."

"Do your feel kinda weird being in this house again?" asked Aki. "A little but."

"Hm?"

"Dad's home today."

"I know I can sense his charka." Said Aki.

"Oh"

"Yea."

"..."

Aki sits next to him "Do you want to see Dad?"

"Yes but i'm also a little scared too" Said Sasudie. "Sasudie he will be happy to see you and you know he is worried about you too."  
"I know." Said Sasudie and he snuggles up to his mate/brother.

Aki smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

Sasudie shivers and Aki saw that and hugs him. Sasudie hugs back. "You do know mating season comes up in 4 more months right?" Asked Aki.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Aki.

"..."

"Sasudie you ok?"

"Yea."

"..." Aki is thinking.

"..."

Aki gets up and stretches.

"Hm?" said Sasudie.

"Just stretching myself." Said Aki.

"Oh."

Aki looks at the bedroom door.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry. I was going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I think Mom is up now, knowing that we are here now." Said Aki.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie. "Yea, so that where I heading, do you need anything?" Asked Aki.

"Oh ummmm just some water." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." said Aki and he walks into the kitchen.

"..." Sasudie is waiting.

Aki sees his Mother and goes as he walks more into the kitchen.

"Good morning Aki." Said Sasuke.

"Morning,Mom." Said Aki. Sasuke smiles and set a plate full of food down in front of him. Aki smiles. "Thanks Mom, Umm Sasudie is still in the bedroom he wants water, but he is too scared to come out here."

"Why?"

"He thinks Dad might be mad at him." Said Aki. "Oh?"

"Yea, I told him he is worried about him, He send me on a mission like 10 times just to find me and him." Said Aki.

"I see." Said Sasuke.

"The last couples of time I wanted to turn my self in, I didn't like seeing you guys sad" Said Aki.

"It's ok."

"Ok, Well a least I got to see you guys 5 times a week, because of Auntie give me these missions just to watch you and guard Dad." Said Aki.

"Oh."

"Did you know that was me? because I die one of my tails black but that color wash off and that tail was yellow again." Said Aki.

"No I didn't."

"Ok." Said Aki and he eats some.

Sasuke smiles.

Aki is still eating 'Sasudie come into the kitchen Dad is still in his bedroom.' Thought Aki to his lover.

'No.' Thought Sasudie.

"Mom are you really happy that we are back?"

"Yes." Said his Mother.

"You much happier then in the past."

"I know"

"Umm can you please change my bandage on my left arm." Said Aki as he looked at his Mom.

"Sure." Said Sasuke and he grabs some bandages.

When Sasuke takes off the bandages he sees a big red bloody mark all the way up his arm.

'Oh my god.' Thought Sasuke and he cleans his arm and bandages it up.

'Hm?' Thought Naruto as he hears his lover's thoughts.

"I know your shock...I just hope it won't leave a scar...curse Kabuto."

'That bastard.' Thought Sasuke.

'Sasuke What did I do I am not a teme.' Thought Naruto.

"Mom will the wound leave a scar?" asked Aki.

"On it won't leave a scar." said Sasuke to his older Son. "Alright."

Aki finishes his food and gets up and grabs a bottle of water for Sasudie and goes back to the bedroom.

Sasudie is looking at the wall. Aki goes over to him and passes him a bottle of water.

"Hm?"

"Here is your water." Said Aki and still holding his water bottle. Sasudie takes it. "Thanks." "your welcome." Sasudie drinks some of the water.

Aki goes to the other side of the bed and sits down. "..."

"Hun what's wrong?" asked Aki while looking at him. "Nothing." said Sasudie.

Aki leans in and kisses his cheek. Sasudie smiles some.

-to NaruSasu.-

Naruto walks into the kitchen.

"Morning my king."

Naruto smiles "Sasuke you don't have to call me that." Said Naruto. " I know but you are my king out of bed and in bed" Said Sasuke.

"So that makes you queen then" Naruto said as he giggles. "Hn." Said Sasuke and then he kisses Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushes.

Sasuke some.

Naruto goes to Sasuke and kisses him and then grabs his butt. "Eep! stop that." Said Sasuke. "Your no fun" Naruto pouts.

"Hn"

"So why was you saying 'Oh my god and that bastard'?" Asked Naruto "No reason" Said Sasuke. "Hun don't lie." Said Naruto.

"Really" Said Sasuke as he leans back against the counter. "I know your hiding something from me."

"It's nothing."

"..."

"What?"

"Sorry just a little depress right now."

Sasuke holds his hand.

"Am I a bad father, that can't find his kids?" Ask Naruto as he looks down. "No your not."

"It feels like I am..."

"Your not." said Sasuke and he hugs him.

"I think one of the Anbu are right...I think we should give up the search for them...they are nowhere to be found..." Said Naruto.

"No"

"..."

"Naruto please."

"Hun they can't find them...I..I think..th...they are...d-d-d-dead."Said Naruto.

"No they are not." Said Sasuke.

"...How can you be so sure..."

"I just am"

"..."

Sasuke rest his head under his chin.

Naruto hugs him closer.

".."

"...I won't give up ok..." Said Naruto.

"Good."

"..."

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?"

"My head hurts." said Sasuke he passes out.

"Hun do you want to lay down?" asked Naruto.

There is no response from Sasuke.

Naruto eyes go wide, he picks him up and runs to the hospital.

2 hours later.

Naruto is siting near his bed on the chair.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Where am I?" Asked Sasuke.

"At the hospital hun."

"Oh what happen?"

"You said your head hurts and pass out Sasuke." Said Naruto. "Oh."

"Yea."

"..."

"Did you eat anything at all today?"

"No."

"Hun you need to eat something."

"I know."

"But why did your head hurt?"

"..."

"...Honey?" Said Naruto as he kisses his check. "Hm?"

Naruto then kisses his neck.

"Mm"

Naruto licks down his neck and a little down his chest and then sucks his lover's nipple.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is still sucking on his nipple.

"Mmm mm"

Naruto stops and licks down a little more.

"Mmm Naruto? mm" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto stops. "Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sorry...if you didn't like it you should of told me to stop..."

"I was wondering why you were doing that."

"...I have not touch you like that sexual for over 2 years..." Said Naruto and he puts his head down. "Oh but could you at least wait until we get home?"

Naruto nods his head.

"Ok."

"..."

"Hey where's that smile?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto smiles some. "That's better"

"..."

"Hun what are you thinking about?" Asked Sasuke. "...Hun I just think you are hiding something from me...it's really bugging me.." Said Naruto. "Like what?"

"I don't know..."

Sasuke kisses his cheek.

"Hm?"

Sasuke smiles.

"Well they said when you wake up you can go home." Said Naruto as he smiles.

Sasuke smiles. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yea."

Naruto picks up Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Naruto puts Sasuke down on his feet.

Sasuke hugs him and Naruto hugs him back.

"Let's go home."

"Ok."

-3 hours later-

Sasuke is sitting in the bed.

Naruuto walks into the room. Sasuke smiles. Naruto goes over and kisses him deeply. His lover kisses back.

Naruto starts to lick his nipple. Sasuke moans. Naruto nips his nipple some. "Mmmm mmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto then licks down more. "Mmmm mmmmmm mmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto then sucks on his nipple and rubs his lover's penis. "Ah mmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and His lover is still doing the same thing. "Ahh mmmmm mmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto stops sucking and rubs his lover's dick harder. "Feel good Hun?"

"Yes mmmmmmmmmm"

Naruto un-ties his lover's purple rope and takes up his light blue skirt thingy and pulls down his pants. "Wow you look hard."Mmmmm mmmmmmm"

Naruto licks the big hard bump in his lover's underwear. "Ahhhhh mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto stops and gets on the bed. "Hun if you want you can take off my pants." Sasuke takes off his pants quickly. "You can do whatever you want."

Sasuke growls. "Hm? what's wrong hun." said Naruto as he sees Sasuke wolf tail twitching. "You need to finish what you started"

Naruto pushes Sasuke's down and he licks his member under Sasuke's underwear.

"Mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm"

Naruto takes off his underwear and then licks his balls.

"Ahh" Sasuke blushs. "Mmm mmmmm" he moans out.

Naruto then sucks on his member. "Ahhh mmmm oh god mmmm" moans out Sasuke while griping the sheets. Naruto deeps throat his member.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh mmmm mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto is still deep throating it and rubs his balls. "Mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmm"

Naruto deep throats it faster.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Naruto then licks around his balls.

"Please...mmmmmmm mmmmmmm" moans out sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Hurry up."

Naruto licks his butt hole.

"Mmmmmm"

"So what do you want me to do next?"

"I know what I want so hurry up and put on a

condom." Said Sasuke.

Naruto takes off his underwear and gets a condom and puts it on.

Sasuke is waiting.

Naruto goes between his legs and puts in his dick some. "Ahh."

"Sorry Hun." said Naru and he did not put it all the way it yet. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto licks his face. "Move."

Naruto pushes dick move in, then he moves in and out. "Ahhh mmmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke in pleasure. Naruto goes a little faster. "Ahhhhh mmmmm mmmmmm ah mmm"

"Feel good Hun? mmm" Said Naruto as he is going the same speed. "Yes mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm"

Naruto goes even more faster. "Mmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke and he holds onto the sheets.

Naruto hits Sasuke prostate.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh oh god mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm_" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto hits that spot over and over again fast.

"Naruto mmmm I'm mmmmm mmmm gonna mmmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke while he was feeling so close.

Naruto keeps hitting that spot.

"_Naruto!_" Moans out Sasuke while he cums.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" moans out Naruto and he cums.

Sasuke is panting.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke moves around a little.

"Hm?"said Naruto.

"Mmm"

"You want more?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke blushes "Your still in me."

"I know that."

"Oh."

* * *

**~End Of Chapter 4~**

**I hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The next day...

"..." Aki is being quiet. Sasudie is sleeping. Aki is relaxing and looking out the window. Sasudie is sleeping like a baby.

Aki gets up and goes ans sits down on the chair. "Mm." moans Sasudie in his sleep.

"..." Aki is thinking. "Nii-san?" Said Sasudie. "Yea?" said Aki. Sasudie relaxes. "Don't worry I didn't leave." Sasudie lays back down "Hun you feeling ok?" asked Aki. "...No" said Sasudie. Aki gets up and goes over to him. "What's wrong?"

"..."

"Hun please tell me what's wrong" Said Aki and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I don't feel good." said Sasudie. Aki puts a hand on his forehead.

"..."

"Can you tell me what's wrong? like how are feeling right now"

"Light-headed"

"You need to eat."

"Hn."

Aki takes a poptart out of his bag and passes it to Sasudie.

Sasudie looks away.

"Hun why did you look away?"

"I'm not hungry." Said Sasudie. "It's must be the flu." said Aki and he lays down next to him and holds him.

Sasudie snuggles up to his brother and Aki makes a shadow clone and the clone walks to his Mother and then Aki holds him close..

Sasuke is in the kitchen and the clone Aki walks up to him. "Hm?" Said Sasuke. "Mom?" said Clone Aki.

"Yes?" Asked Sasuke. "Sasudie doesn't feel good." Said Clone Aki.

"Why?"

"He said he feels light headed." Said The Clone Aki.

"He could just have a cold" Said his Mother.

"Then why is he burning up now, his forehead feels very very hot. reason why I know this because this is a clone and my real self is with Sasudie now" Said the clone while looking at his Mom. "I don't know."

"Well I need help, he doesn't look to good and he has a high fever now." Said Clone Aki.

"I'll be up in a few mins." said Sasuke.

"Ok and can you punch this clone out for me" Asked Clone Aki.

"Ok." Said Sasuke as he punches his son out but it was a clone poof

"..."

Aki wipes the sweat off of his lover's forehead. "Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Your going to be ok."

Sasudie whimpers.

Aki wipes the sweat off his face. Sasuke knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walks into the room. Aki is still wipes his lover's face.

"Can you sit him up?" Asked his Mother.

Aki gets up and holds Sasudie and leans against the headboard. Sasuke takes the top off the bottle of robitussin. Sasudie whimpers and Aki holds Sasudie in one place. Sasuke pours some into a cup. Aki wipes off the sweat off of Sasudie's forehead.

Sasudie whimpers more.

Aki is worried.

Sasuke goes to put it near Sasudie's mouth.

Sasudie turns his head away from it. Aki turns his bother head to Sasuke and holds it their.

Sasuke tips the cup up some. Aki is still holding his head. "Mmm" moans Sasudie. 'sorry Hun you need to drink it.' Thought Aki to his lover.

"There" Said Sasuke and he puts the cup down."Mmm" moans Sasudie.

Aki let's go of his brother's head.

"It'll take a little time but that will help bring the fever down." Said there Mother. "Alright."

"Mmmmm" moaning out Sasudie.

"Should I lay his head back down?" Asked Aki.

"You can." said Sasuke.

Aki helps Sasudie to lay back down.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasudie as he lay back down. Aki covers him up some.

"I'll be back in a few hours" said Sasuke.

"Ok Mom." Said Aki.

Sasuke leaves.

"..." Aki watches his brother.

"Mmmm" moans Sasudie.

Aki wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Sasudie looks up at Aki.

"You ok Hun?" Asked Aki.

"Mmmmmm" moans Sasudie.

Aki licks his face. Sasudie holds on to him.

Aki kisses his cheek. "Mmm" moans Sasudie.

Aki goes back to licking his face.

"Mmm"

"Hun? are feeling a little bit better?" Said Aki.

"Yea mm" moans Sasudie.

"That's good."

'_Hey Sasudie._' Said Angel.

'Yes?' Thought Sasudie to Angel.

'_How are you feeling and my older sister Aiko has not talk to Aki yet.'_ Said Angel.

'Not very well.' Thought Sasudie to Angel his Demon who is inside him.

'_Oh? what are you symptoms?_' Asked Angel.

'Fever, light-headed, no energy' Thought Sasudie. '_Oh well, one you need to eat and get lots of rest_.' Thought Angel. 'hn.'

'_It's true._' thought Angel.

"Mmm"

Aki puts a cold cloth on his mate's head.

"Mmm" Moans Sasudie.

Aki looks at Sasudie.

"Mmm."

"Get some sleep Hun" Said Aki.

"I'll mmm try." said Sasudie.

"Good."

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Aki kisses his cheek and holds him. Sasudie falls asleep.

-To NaruSasu-

Naurto is working at his office.

Sasuke watching tv.

"So what are you watching?" asked Naruto

"Animaniacs"

"Oh."

"Yea."

"No sign of our children yet. only one that one report that was a couple of weeks ago..didn't know about it." Said Naruto

"Hm?"

Naruto gets up and passes the report to Sasuke. Sasuke begins to reads it. "It doesn't tell us much does it."

Naruto nods.

Sasuke sighs.

Naruto hugs Sasuke. "don't worry we will find them." Sasuke hugs back.

Naruto kisses his neck.

Sasuke smiles some.

"So Sasuke why was you in our oldest Son's room?" Asked Naruto. "Just cleaning the dust." Said Sasuke.

"Then why did I see people in their." Said Naruto. "Clones." Said Sasuke.

"No, I sense 2 charkas that I know. Kyuubi told me who they were." Said Naruto. "Kyuubi must be confused" Said Sasuke.

"No kyuubi sense Angel,Aiko, Sasudie and Aki." Said Naruto.

"He's wrong." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke please stop hiding things from me, I don't like it when you do that. I have saw them sleeping in their." Said Naruto.

"It's just your imagination" Said Sasuke.

'**How long are you going to hide this from him, plus he already saw them.**' thought Flame. 'Until both aki and sasudie want him to know and don't you dare tell kyuubi.' Thought Sasuke. '**Sorry Kyuubi already know and I didn't tell him, plus he can sense our daughters a mile away.**' Thought Flame to Sasuke. 'Hn.' thought Sasuke.

"You must be right..." Said Naruto.

"We'll find them." Said Sasuke. Naruto hugs Sasu tight. Sasuke hugs back. Naruto puts his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"..."

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke lick his chin. Naruto blushes. Sasuke nuzzles his lover neck. Naruto licks his forehead. Sasuke smiles. Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back. Naruto grabs Sasuke butt cheek.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto rubs his butt.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke again.

"Feel good?" asked Naruto as he was still rubbing his Lover's butt. "Yes mmm but what if someone hear or comes in here?" Asked Sasuke. "They have to knock first." Said Naruto as he was still rubbing his Lover's ass.

"Still" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto stops and kisses his check.

Sasuke smiles and blushes.

Naruto puts his tails around his lover.

Sasuke puts his tail around Naruto.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke lays his head on his lover's chest. Naruto kisses his mate's forehead. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto puts his chin up top of his Mate's head.

"..."

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto.

"Hot spring?" Asked Sasuke. "Sure." said Naruto. "Ok." Said Sasuke. Naruto stops hugging him. Sasuke grabs his hand. Naruto holds on to it. "Let's go." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Naruto as he moves his tails.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto walks with Sasuke as he smiles. Sasuke sighs.

"Hm? you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke while he was walking with Naruto while holding hands. Naruto picks him up and carries him to the hot springs.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"I just want to carry you." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto opens the door to the hot springs and holding Sasuke still. "..."

Naruto puts Sasuke down.

Sasuke smiles,his Mate smiles back and grabs his butt. "Epp!" Said Sasuke. Naruto laughs.

Sasuke pouts. "Sorry hun." Said Naruto and he kisses him. Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto is still kissing him. Sasuke still kissing him back and starts to take off his Mate's shirt.

Naruto is still kissing back. "Naruto." Said Sasuke as he took off his shirt. "Hm?"

"Hot spring." said Sasuke.

"Oh yea." Said Naruto and he takes off

Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto takes off his mate's pants.

Sasuke takes off his Mate's pants and kisses his crotch. Naruto moans. Sasuke smirks.

Naruto kisses his mating mark. "Ah mm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto rubs his mate's crotch. "Mmm Naruto mmm the mmm hot spring" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto stops. "Ok let's go in."

Sasuke takes off his underwear. Naruto takes his off underwear and goes in the hot spring.

Sasuke follows him in.

Naruto sits near the hot's springs water fall.

Sasuke leans back on a warm rock.

Naruto moves his tail on Sasuke's crotch.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto leans back on a hot rock and still rubbing his tail on his mate's member.

"Naruto i thought we came here to relax not to have sex" Said Sasuke. "Sorry." Moves his tails closer to him. "Your horny" Said Sasuke.

Naruto blushes. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke smirks and walks over to Naru and sits on his lap. "Are you saying your not?"

Naruto blushes.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he wiggles his butt on his lap. Naruto moans and still blushes.

"Well?"

"Your right." Said Naruto as he looks away.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto feels his smirk. "I know you are smirking at me." Sasuke kisses his Mate's forehead.

Naruto blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke wiggles his butt some more on Naruto's lap. "Mmm ok now who is the horny one?" Said Naruto. He smiles "Who said I was horny."

Naruto giggles and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Naruto smiles.

He mate smiles back.

Naruto hugs him.

He hugs back and wiggles his butt some.

"Mmmmm" moans Naruto as he rests his head on his shoulder. Sasuke wiggles his butt some more.

"Mmmm"

Sasuke wiggles his ass more.

Naruto licks his neck.

Sasuke moans.

Naruto nips his Mate's ear some.

"Mmm mm" moans out Sasuke as he wiggles his butt more. Naruto rubs his Mate's crotch.

"Mmm mmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto licks his neck again.

"N-naruto mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Sasuke passes him a condom.

"Hm Sasuke I thought you didn't want to do it?" asked Naruto while holding the condom.

"Just put it on" Said Sasuke.

"Well ok, but you have to stand up some so I can." Said Naruto. Sasuke stands up some. Naruto takes it out of the paper and then puts the condom on.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto gets it all the way on.

Sasuke sits back down. Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto nips Sasu's wolf ear.

"Ah Naruto" Moans out Sasuke.

"Sorry Hun." Said Naruto. Sasuke licks his neck. His Mate moans. Sasuke smiles and nuzzles his neck and His mate grabs his butt.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto rubs his butt and starches him out some.

"Ahh." Moans Sasuke and holds on to him.

Naruto starches him out some more.

"Ahh" Said Sasuke and he is still holding on to him and tightens around his fingers. Naruto still starches him out and hits his prostate. "Ahhhhh mmmmm" Moans out sasuke. Naruto stops and takes his fingers out. "Sasuke you ok?"

"Y-yea"

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Said Naruto.

"You didn't." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasuke wiggles his butt some.

"Do you want it in?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke. Naruto lets his butt up some and puts his member in some. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke as he hangs onto Naruto. Naruto puts his member in more. "Mmmm" Moans Sasuke and he tightens his grip around Naruto.

Naruto puts his member all the way in his Mate.

"Mmmm" moans Sauske.

Naruto rubs his back. Sasuke panting.

Naruto still rubbing his back.

Sasuke still panting and Naruto tries to sit Sasu down on his lap. "Mm" Moans Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?"

Sasuke wraps his legs around his Mate's waist.

"Hm?" said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke him back.

Naruto smiles.

'_**Oh in the hot springs having sex are we and Kyuubi don't you even dare think about it.**_' Thought Falme to Sasu and Kyuubi.

Sasuke smiles back. "Move" He said.

Naruto moves Sasuke up and down.

"Ah mmmm mmm" Moans Sasuke and he blushes 'Shut up Kyuubi and Flame.' Thought Sasuke to them. '_Make me_' Thought Kyuubi to Sasuke.

Naruto still moving Sasu up and down.

"Mmmm mmm yes mmmm more mmmm" moans Sasuke and thought 'Flame shut him up' Flame slaps him. Kyuubi whimpers Naruto moving Sasuke up and down.

45 mins later... Sasuke is leaning on naruto and Naruto holds him. Sasuke kisses his cheek. Naruto blushes. Sasuke smiles.

Kyuubi whimpers 'Flame being mean to me.' Thought Kyuubi to Sasuke. 'What is he doing?' Thought Sasuke to Flame and Kyuubi.

'Mmmm he's fucking me, he jump me.' Thought kyuubi to Naruto's mate. 'He's horny and Flame be gently with him.' Thought Sasuke to both Flame and kyuubi.

Flame is still moving in and out of him. "..."

Naruto kisses his mate neck. "Mmmmm" moans Sasuke. Naruto kisses his mating mark. "Ah mmmmm mmm" moans Sasuke Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"I know my condom over flow, badly." Said Naruto. Sasuke gets up. "Mmm." moans Naruto as Sasu pull out. Sasuke sits next to him. "I hope none of the cum went in side you when it over flowed." Said Naruto. "Yea." Said Sasuke. Naruto nods "If it did I am dead." said Naruto whit widen eyes. "Hn." Said Sasuke.

Naruto lays back on the rock.

"..."

Naruto pulls Sasuke to him and holds him close.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

"We need to go." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

"You to go finished that paper work and i need to go to the hospital." Said Sasuke.

"Ok and why do you need to go to the hospital?" Asked Naruto. " Two boys and a girl are there visiting their Dad" said Sasuke as he got up. "Oh ok."

Sasuke kisses his cheek. Naruto blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

3 hours later...

Sasuke opens the door. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto looks up.

"Time to head home"

"Oh ok." Said Naruto and he gets up.

Sasuke waits.

Naruto goes to him and holds his hand.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

-To SasucoNeji-

Sasuco is being quiet.

Neji goes up to her and asked. "How is your wound doing?" 'I'm so going to kill that person of what he did to her!' Thought Neji to himself.

"Better but still sore." Said Sasuco as she was looking at him. "Who did that to you?" Asked Neji.

"It doesn't matter." Said Sasuco. "But I don't like seeing you hurt and I didn't like how Aki was hurt. I still want to kill them" Said Neji.

"I know." Said Sasuco.

"Who hurt him anyways? He never told me." Said Neji and then he add on. "Oh and did he kill this person?"

"No he didn't." Said Sasuco.

"Oh?" Said Neji as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Yea." Said Sasuco.

"So is he back home and his little brother?" Asked Neji. "He's home too." Said Sasuco.

"Umm wonder if they never going to come back and live in the leaf village?" Said Neji.

Sasuco smiles.

"Hm?" Said Neji as he saw the smile.

"Neji they are in the village" Said Sasuco as she was still smiling. "How do you know?"

Sasuco is still smiling.

"Are you going to answer my question and today I saw Sasuke smiling why is that?" Asked who was very confused. "I just do."

Neji is confused. Sasuco laughs some. Neji is very confused still and wondering what's funny. Sasuco kisses her mate's cheek. Neji blushed and then drinks his animal blood. "..."

Neji puts down what he was drinking "Oh sorry."

"It's ok." Said Sasuco.

"You know I don't mean to drink animal blood in front of you." Said Neji.

"I know." Said Sasuco.

Neji kisses her check.

Sasuco smiles. Neji licks his mate's wound.

"Mmm." moans Sasuco.

Neji still licking her wound.

"Mmm mm" moans Sasuco. Neji is still licking their and trying to get it healed. "Neji you don't have to do that" Said Sasuco. "Hm?" Said Neji as he stopped.

" It will heal on it's own." Said Sasuco.

"Alright..." Said Neji and then he sees tenten looking in their window and neji eyes grow wide.

"Hm?"

"...Ummmmm" said Neji.

"What?" Said Sasuco and Neji sees Tenten about to hit Sasuco and jumps in front of her and Tenten attack hit him. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Neji. "Neji!" Said Sasuco and she goes over to him.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Moans Neji and he grabs his side. "Neji hang on." Said Sasuco. Neji moans and sees Tenten about to attack Sascuo again "S..Sasuco look out!"

"Hm?" Said Sasuco and she looks and Tenten hits her in the face. But Sasuco dodges it.

Tenten growls and takes a Kunai puts it near Neji's neck. "Stop." Said Sasuco. "Why should I?" Said Tenten as she hold the kunai their.

" I know you don't want to hurt him" Said Sasuco.

"..." Tenten still has the kunai near his neck.

"Why would you hurt someone you love?" asked Sasuco. "Because I can't have him..no one can" Said Tenten and she was about to cut his neck and then Koga comes up behind her and hits her with a shovel and she falls to the floor. " Tenten you forgot to watch your surroundings" Said Sasuco and Tenten is out like a light. "Ummm Mom Dad's bleeding heavily" Said Koga. Neji pass out from blood lost.

"I know mmm" moans Sasuco.

"Mom You ok?" Asked Koga as he was worried about her and his Dad. "I will be, but your dad needs to go to the hospital" Said Sasuco.

"Your wound is hurting again Mom? and ok I will take him to the hospital." Said Koga.

"Yea and I'll bring Tenten to the anbu." Said Sasuco.

Koga picks his dad up and leaves.

End Of Chapter 5

I hope U guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasuco gets up and picks up Tenten.

"..." Tenten is out like a light.

Sasuco leaves.

-To Aki and Sasudie-

Aki is fixing the bandage on his upper leg on the left. "..."

"Hun can you please help me." Said Aki.

"Sure." Said Sasudie and he helps him. Aki smiles and moans some. Sasudie hugs him and Aki hugs him back. "Thanks Nii-san." Said Sasudie. "Your welcome." Said Aki and he kisses his check. Sasudie blushes.

"How are you feeling? Has your fever gone down?" Asked Aki.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

"That's good." said Sasudie and he kisses his mate's lips. Sasudie kisses him back.

"Thank god Mom doesn't know that we are kissing yet." Said Aki.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

Aki lays down and tries lay his hurt foot and ankle on the blanket. Sasudie curls up next to him. Aki smiles and holds his hand.

Sasudie smiles back. Aki brushes his hair back away from his face. "Thanks." Said Sasudie.

Aki smiles. " I wonder what Mom going to make for dinner tonight."

"I don't know." Said Sasudie.

Aki moans.

"You ok Nii-san?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea just my leg."

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Mmmm The pain pills didn't help that much. I can't wait until the upper part of my leg heals." Said Aki as he looked at his bandage leg and the boot on his foot that was protecting his ankle and foot on the same leg.

"Yea."

"It's really sore now." Said Aki. "Oh" Said Sasudie. "If your tired go to sleep ok." Said Aki.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he curls up to his Mate and falls asleep. Aki looks out the window.

Sasudie is sleeping. Aki rests his eyes and waiting for his Mother to come home.

Sasuke opens the door "Aki?"

"Hm?" Aki opens his eyes.

Sasuke sets two plates of food down on the table next to Aki.

"Thanks..mmm" Said Aki.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

"...Mmmm..." moans Aki as he feel some pain shot up his leg. "Here" said Sasuke as he passes him stronger pain killers.

Holds them "Ummm what are these?" Asked Aki. "Pain killers" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok but I already have pain killers" Said Aki as he was confused. "These ones are stronger." Said Sasuke. Aki takes them and drinks water.

Sasuke smiles.

"I know your happy, You never smile like that when I was watching you and thanks for the pain killers." Said Aki.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasudie feeling a lot better" Said Aki while looking at his Mother. "That's good."

"How was Dad today?" Asked Aki.

"...He's..."

"Hm?"

"He's losing hope" Said Sasuke.

"That's not good, I want to tell him, but Sasudie just not ready to yet." Said Aki

"I know."

"I think I should wake up Sasudie so he can eat."

"Yea and i need to made sure your father hasn't drown himself in the shower." Said Sasuke and Aki eyes grow wide.

"Calm down." Said Sasuke.

Aki calms down and shakes his Bro some.

Sasuke leaves.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Hun?" Said Aki.

"Hm?"

"It's time to eat." Said Aki.

"Oh" Said Sasudie.

"Mom brought us some food." Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki passes him a plate full of food. "Thanks." Said Sasudie and he eats.

Aki gets his food and eats too.

Sasudie is eating still.

Aki wraps his tails around him and still eating.

Sasudie smiles some.

Aki licks his cheek.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

Aki still licks his cheek.

Sasudie puts his plate on the nightstand and leans back on the pillows. Aki puts his food on the nightstand and then he goes back licking his check.

"Nii-san? why are you licking me?" Asked Sasudie while he was laying down.

"Because I want to." Said Aki and he was still licking him. "Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

Aki then kisses his cheek. Sasudie blushes.

"I love you." Said Aki while he was looking at his Brother.

"I love you too." Said Sasudie and he looks up at him. "So how was your dinner?" Asked Aki as he smiles. "It was good." Said Sasudie and he smiles back. "Sasudie?" Asked Aki while he was looking at him. "Yea?" Said Sasudie wondering what his Brother going to say.

"Mom told me that Dad is losing hope to find us." Said Aki.

"..."

"Sorry...if I made you feel bad. Mom told me today, he was going to stop looking for us..but Mom made him to keep looking for us still." Said Aki. "It's ok." Said Sasudie.

Aki kisses him deeply. Sasudie kisses him back. "Ummm..can...ummm please give me a ummm blow job." Asked Aki as he blushes.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he blushes.

Aki blushes still.

Sasudie takes off his pants and boxers carefully. Aki moves his legs out a little more, while he still was blushing.

Sasudie licks his member.

"Mm." moans Aki some and he was still blushing. Sasudie was still licking his member.

"Mmm" moans Aki and he was still blushing.

Sasudie is still licking his penis.

"Mmmm" moans Aki and he lays his head back. Sasudie takes his member into his mouth.

"Ahh mmmm." moans out Aki.

Sasudie moves his head up and down.

"Ahhh mmmmmm" moans Aki and grips the sheets. Sasudie moving his head up and down.

Aki moans little loud but not so loud for his parents to hear him. Sasudie still doing that same thing. "Mmmmm ahhhhh" moans out Aki.

Sasudie sucks his member. Aki grows harder and he moans. Sasudie is sucking on his member.

"Ahhh mmmm ahhhhh mmm" Moans Aki.

Sasudie still sucking his member.

"Ahhh...oh ahhhhh..." moans out Aki and throws his head back. His Mate sucks harder and Aki cums a little "Ahhhhhh ohh god ahh."

Sasudie sucks harder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh god" Aki moans out and he cums hard into his mouth.

Sasudie tries to swallows it but some spills out.

Aki paints and closes his eyes.

Sasudie Paint.

'Hun you ok?' thought Aki to his Mate.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

"Mm sorry I cum so hard in your mouth...umm do you want me to give you a blow job?" Asked Aki. Sasudie hugs him. Aki hugs him back.

".."

"Honey are you ok?" Asked Aki.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

Aki licks his neck.

"Mmm." moans Sasudie.

Aki rubs his lover's member and kisses him.

"Ahh mmm" moans sasudie as he kisses back.

Aki rubbing his crotch and still kissing him.

Sasudie moans into his brother's mouth.

Aki breaks the kiss and still rubbing his crotch.

"Ahh mmm" moans out Sasudie.

Aki rubs his crotch fast. "Ahh mmm" moans out Sasudie and he hangs on to him. Aki rubbing his crotch faster. Sasudie cums in his pants and blushes. "Feel good?" asked Aki.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

"If you want I can rub you their again." Said Aki.

"No." Said Sasudie.

"Alright." Said Aki and he hugs him.

Sasudie hugs back.

"Mmm.." moans Aki.

"Hm?"

"Sorry my ankle and foot hurts again." Said Aki.

"Oh."

"Yea sorry if I worried you." Said Aki.

"It's ok."

-3 months later-

Aki is outside under a tree fixing his ankle brace.

Sasudie laying down in the bed "Nii-san.."

Aki gets up and poofs in the bedroom. "I'm back from the hospital."

Sasudie relaxes.

"Were you worried about me?" Asked Aki.

"Yes."

"I'm ok, Sakura just wanted to see how my foot and ankle were doing that's all." Said Aki

"I understand" Said Sasudie.

"I did write you a note it's right on the nightstand." Said Aki and goes on the other side of the bed and lays down and being careful of his akin brace witch he not use to yet.

Sasudie curls up next to him.

"I hope Mom didn't see me gone, I hope I didn't freak him out." Said Aki.

"No he didn't" Said Sasudie as he was facing Aki and his 9 wolf tails are around him some what. "Good, he would of freak out and when are you going to stop hiding from Dad I don't like hearing him sad." Said Aki and he moves his 2 tails over Sasudie and one tail was wolf and the other tail was fox.

"..."

Aki holds him close. "..." Aki looks at him. "Hun, you ok?"

"Yea."

"We can't hide from Dad too long." Said Aki. "I know." said Sasudie. "Yea and we can't stay in this in bedroom for too long." Said Aki. "Why not?" Asked Sasudie. "Umm their is nothing bad by it. it's just we should be able to walk around the house, and go outside." said aki while making a point. "Oh."

"Yea and now I am hungry. I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?" Asked Aki. "Soup." Said Sasudie. Aki got up and goes into the kitchen.

"..."

Aki looks around and goes into the kitchen. "..."

Aki gets soup for Sasudie and makes himself a sanwich and then takes the food and goes back into the room. "..." Sasudie being quiet. Aki passes him his soup and Aki sits down. Sasudie takes it "..." Aki eats his sandwich.

Sasudie is eating his soup. Aki eating his sandwich still.

Sasudie is still eating his tomato soup.

Aki gets finish with his sandwich.

Sasudie gets done with his soup.

Aki puts his plate on the nightstand.

Sasudie puts his bowel on the nightstand as well. Aki holds him close. Sasudie smiles.

Aki kisses his forehead.

Sasudie relaxes in his arms.

Aki is being quiet. "..." Aki rubs his mate's back. "Thanks." Said Sasudie.

"Are you stress out?" Asked Aki as he was rubbing his back. "A little" Said Sasudie.

Aki his back still. "..."

"Hun what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Said Sasudie. "You sure?" asked Aki."Yea." Said Sasudie. "Mmm." Said Aki.

"Hm?"

"Ankle sore mmmmmmm" moans Aki.

"Oh" Said Sasudie. "Can you please get me a ice pack." said aki. "Sure." Sasudie goes and gets a ice pack and comes back and gives it to him. Aki puts it on his ankle. Sasudie lays down.

Aki kisses him and Sasudie kisses him back. Aki is still kissing him. Sasudie is still kissing back. Aki puts his tongue in his lover's mouth.

Sasudie lays back on the pillows and still kisses back. Aki moves his tongue on his little brother's. "Mmm" moans Sasudie and he was still kissing back.

Aki still kissing him with his tongue in his mouth. "Mmmm" moans Sasudie as he was kissing him back and Aki stops kissing and breathes. Sasudie is painting and Aki breathes through his nose. Sasudie smiles. Aki holds him closer to him and being careful with his akin. Sasudie smiles.

Aki kisses his neck.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Hun do you want to walk in the park?" Asked Aki. "Sure." Said sasudie.

"Do you want Mom to walk with us?" Said Aki. " I don't know"

"It will do you some good to talk with him Hun."

Said Aki.

"Oh ok."

Aki calls Sasuke cell phone.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

The call phone is still ringing.

Sasuke picks up his cell phone "Hello?"

Aki on the other end of the line "Hi Mom."

"Hi."

"I was wondering, Do you want to take a walk with me and Sasudie?" Asked Aki.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks, and don't freak out what's on my hurt ankle/foot ok." Said Aki.

"Ok? and your welcome." Said Sasuke on the other line. "Umm Where are you right now?" asked Aki. "Shopping." Said Sasuke.

"Oh when you come home, can we go for a walk? and don't worry me and Sasudie with hide our looks, like we did almost 2 months ago." Said Aki.

"Sure and ok and Aki." said Sasuke. "Hm?"

"There are some pain killers in your bathroom for you" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok and how did you know I was in pain?" Asked Aki. "I'm your Mother." Said Sasuke. "I know that but it's creepy that you know everything." Said Aki.

Sasuke laughs some. "Umm anyways can you please get some more bandages?" asked Aki.

" I already did." Said Sasuke. "Oh?" said Aki.

"Yes." Said Sasuke. "Umm so when will you be home?" Asked Aki. "In about 30 mins if sakura doesn't find me." Said Sasuke.

"Umm ok and I think I had enough with Sakura for one day." Said Aki. Sasuke laughs some.

"You don't understand I had a doctors appointment today and she was the Doctor who put my foot and ankle back together again and today I think she was just annoying. Yes she knows I am home with you and so on but she not telling Dad."

"Good." Said Sasuke. "Umm your not freak out by that and I was trying to look for you. So you could come with me." Said Aki.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?" Aki is still on the phone.

"Anyways make sure your brother doesn't hurt himself getting the cookies from the top shelf in the kitchen ok?" Said Sasuke. "Ok, bye Mom" Said Aki and he hangs up the phone and checks on Sasudie. Sasuke laughs some.

Sasudie tries to reach the cookies and Aki helps him get them down.  
Sakura walks up to him. "I see your talking to your son Sasuke."

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. "I know you was talking to your Son." Said Sakura as she move her cat tail. "And?" Said Sasuke. "I was wondering how are you guys doing?" Asked Sakura.

"Good." said Sasuke.

"That's good, well I better be going and tell Aki to get some more exercise, he need to get his strength back into his foot and leg. He doing good with that so far." Said Sakura.

"Sasudie, him and me are going to the park as soon as i get home" Said Sasuke.

"Alright." Said Sakura and she walks away.

15 mins later Sasuke is done shopping.

Aki is siting with Sasudie in the kitchen.

"Thanks nii-san." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Aki.

Sasudie shivers and Aki gives him a blanket and he also turns up the heat..

"Thanks." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Aki and he leans back in his chair. "..."

"You ok?" Asked Aki.

"Yea."

"You sure?" Asked Aki and as he picks up a cookie. "Yea." Said Sasudie. Aki eats the cookie.

"..."

Aki looks outside.

"..."

Aki puts a hand on his mate's hand.

"Hm?" said Sasudie and wondering why his hand is touch. "I just want to hold your hand." Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki holding his hand and waiting for Mom.

"..."

"I know their is something on your mind."

"It's nothing." Said Sasudie.

"I know it's not nothing, can you please tell me." Asked Aki. "It's nothing." Said Sasudie.

Aki sighs.

"..." Sasudie is just being quiet.

"Is Dad on your mind again?" asked Aki.

"A little." Said Sasudie.

"Sasudie he's not going to be mad at you, just asked Mom." Said Aki. "..."

Aki watches the door.

"..."

Aki thoughts to himself 'Mom should be here anytime now.'

"..."

"Hun try to take your mind off him ok." Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki gets up and hugs him. Sasudie hugs him back and Aki smiles. Sasudie smiles back and Aki kisses his forehead. Sasudie rests his head on his shoulder.

-20 mins later-

Aki putting Sasudie's hair in a pony tail.

"I'm home" Said Sasuke as he walked in with the stuff. "Hi." Said Aki as he was still putting a pony tail in Sasudie's hair. "Hi Mom" said Sasudie as he was siting in the chair.

Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles back and gets done fixing Sasudie's hair.

Sasudie smiles back.

Aki drinks some water. "Ready?" asked Sasuke. Aki nods his head. "Yea." Said Aki's mate. "Ok let's go." Said Sasuke. Aki walks to his Mother and he sees a akin brace. "..." Sasuke sees it. Sasudie gets up.

"Mom you ok?" Asked Aki.

"Yea." Said Sasuke. Aki walks a little more to his Mother.

-15 mins later-

"..." Aki walking with his Mother and Sasudie.

Sasuke and Sasudie are both walking together.

"..." Aki looks down and walking.

"You ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea..I'm just making sure my brace dosen't come un-done, Like it did early today when I was coming back home." Said Aki. "Oh" said Sasuke.

"Yea." Said Aki and thought 'Sasudie you alright?'

'Yea.' thought Sasudie.

'Oh ok.' thought Aki.

"..."

Aki walks under a tree.

Sasudie sits under the tree.

Aki leans on the tree.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet.

"You ok?" Asked Aki.

**_End Of Chapter 6_ **

**I hope you guys like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"You ok Mom?" Asked Aki who was leaning on the tree. "Yea I'm fine" said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasudie looks around.

"Hm?"

"..."

Aki goes to his Mother and hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back and Aki smiles.

His Mother smiles back.

"Hey Sasudie what are you looking at?" Asked Aki. "Nothing" He said.

Aki looks at his ankle sighs.

-2 hours later-

Naruto is on the roof of the house. "Naruto?" Said Sasuke as he was wrapped up in a big blanket. "Hm...?" Said Naruto.

"You ok?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his blonde hair mate. "No..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just depress...that was I am out here." Said Naruto. "Oh" Said Sasuke and he wraps the big blanket around him. "Hm?"

"you shouldn't be out here in just a t-shirt and jeans"

"..."

Sasuke smiles.

Naru gives a small smile.

"well i guess i should get inside" Said Sasuke

"Please don't leave me!" Said Naruto and he hugs Sasu and cries. Sasuke holds him close "Shh I'm here."

Naruto cries into his chest. Sasuke is still holding him.

Naruto cries harder.

Sasuke is still holding close "Shhh."

"I...miss...t-t-them" Naruto cries even harder.

"I know you do and I do too." Said Sasuke and he kisses his forehead. Naruto blushes. Sasuke is still holding him close.

Naruto tries to calm down.

"shhh it's ok let's go inside ok?"

"O-o-ok." Said Naruto as he tried to stop crying.

Sasuke helps him up and to walk him inside. Naruto has tears in his eyes. Sasuke helps him to get into the bed. Naruto lays down. His lover lays down next to him.

Naruto snuggles up to him.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto gives a small smile.

"You need rest."

Naruto closes his eyes. " good night hun"

"Night." Said Naruto and he puts his 9 tails around him. Sasuke falls asleep.

-2 months later-

Aki looks out the window.

"Aki?"

"Hm?"

"mating season is coming soon" Said Sasuke.

"I know."

" your brother will be entering his first heat"

"I know and thank god he didn't going into heat when he was 17 like I did." Said Aki

"..."

"but I think he will be ok." Said Aki and he hugs his mother. Sasuke hugs back.

"..." Aki is being quiet.

"you want to mate him"

"Yea." Said Aki as he blushes.

Sasuke sighs "Does he want to mate?"

"I haven't talk to him about it, but I will ask. But I am not forcing to, it's his choice."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to ask him now?"

"Yes."

"Oh ok." Aki goes to his and Sasudie's room.

Sasudie is sleeping. Aki sits on the bed.

Sasudie is still sleeping.

"Hun?"

Sasudie is still sleeping.

Aki shakes him some.

"Mm?"

"Hun can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Mom wants to know if you are ready to mate yet."Said Aki. "Oh um" Sasudie blushes.

"I know this question is embarrassing." Said Aki who blushed. "Ok."

"Mom just wants to know, it's your choice if you want to or not." Said Aki.

"Yes."

"Hm?"

" yes I want to." Said Sasudie.

"Oh ok."

Sasudie blushes and Aki kisses his cheek.

"You should get back to Mom." Said Sasudie.

"I will now." Said Aki and he leaves.

"..."

Aki walks to his Mother.

"Hm?"

"Well Sasudie does want to mate." Said Aki.

"Very well." Said Sasuke.

"..."

"do you or sasudie know what to do?" Asked Sasuke. "Umm not really but I don't know about Sasudie."

" do you two want to spend mating season with me and your father to help you through it?" Asked Aki Mother.

Aki is very embarrassed. "Umm.."

"Hm?"

"Ok I guess, but I don't know how Sasudie feels about this."

"you could ask him" Said Sasuke while looking at his older Son.

"Oh ok" Said Aki and he goes to Sasudie.

Aki goes into the room and Sasudie is taking a shower. "Hm? Hun where are you?"

"In the shower." Said Sasudie while he was under the water.

"After you are done can I talk to you."

"Well I'm just getting out."

"Alright."

" so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well Mom asked if we know what to do at mating season and if we need any help we can stay here with them." Said Aki.

"oh ummmmm" Said Sasudie.

Aki sits down on the bed.

"..."

"I kinda think we need time alone when do umm that" Said Aki as he blushes.

" but i don't know what to do and i know you don't know what to do so i think we should go with mom and dad" Said Sasudie.

"Alright."

"Thanks." Said Sasudie and he kisses him and he kisses him back. "Your welcome."

"You should go tell Mom"

Aki nods and leaves.

"..." Sasuke is waiting. Aki goes to him "Sasudie wants to stay with you and Dad."

"Ok" Said Sasuke.

"Yea but Dad doesn't know we are here." Said Aki.

"Tonight."

"Hm?"

"he'll have to know tonight"

"Ok."

"get sasudie ready for tonight"

"Oh ok."

-That Night-

Aki with Sasudie.

"..."

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Are you ready to go?" Asked aki who looks at him. "Yes." Said his Brother.

"Ok let's go" Said Aki.

"Ok."

Aki opens the door.

-To NaruSasu-

"..."

"Hun?" Said Sasuke. Naruto looks at him "Hm?"

"about our sons" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "What about them?"

Sasuke looks at the door to the kitchen.

"Hm?" Naruto looks to Sasuke where he looking at. Sasudie hiding behind Aki.

Aki looking at Dad.

Naruto eyes grow wide.

"..."

Naruto gets up and hugs them both tight.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke.

He is still hugging them. "Hm?"

"They can't breathe." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie and Aki are trying to breathe.

"Oops." Said Naruto and he lets go and Aki stomps on Naruto's foot. "Mmm" moans Naruto. Sasudie is panting.

Aki is breathing through his nose.

Naruto sits back down.

Sasuke smiles.

"Now I am glad this family is back together again." Said Naruto.

'Hey Sasudie it's ok he is not mad at us.' Thought Aki to his Mate.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"Sasudie come here." Said Naruto.

Sasudie slowly walk over to Naruto.

Naruto looks over to Sasudie.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

Sasudie is not looking at his Father.

"Sasudie what's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing."

"I missed you and your brother so much." Said Naruto and he hugs Sasudie. Sasudie hugs back. "So you guys know I am not mad at you, I was just worried about you guys." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Aki sits at the table.

"..."

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "what?"

"Were you hiding them?"

"..."

'Sasudie sit next to me.' Thought Aki to him.

Sasudie sits next to Aki.

Naruto pulls Sasuke to him.

"Hm?"

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

"Can we eat now?"

"haha it's on the table dobe" Said Sasuke and Aki laughs. Naruto looks down. "Erm I knew that."

Sasudie laughs.

Naruto eyes grow small.

Aki starts eating.

-2 hours later-

Naruto laying in bed.

"..."

"Hun do you know mating season is in 2 months I think." Said Naruto.

"Yes I know and yes it's in 2 months." Said Sasuke. "So what are going to do about Sasudie's heat?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing."

"But I think he is not ready to mate yet and Aki as well." Said Naruto.

"They love each other." Said Sasuke.

"Who?"

"Sasudie and Aki" Said Sasuke.

Naruto eyes widen "What?"

"Yea."

"Wait can they hear each others thoughts?"

"Yes."

"But I think they are too young to mate." Said Naruto. "naruto they going to mate weather we want them to or not." Said Sasuke.

"But to me they are still babies." Said Naruto.

" i know same here"

Naruto hugs him. "So umm how are we going to do mating season?"

"we'll get them ready"

"Ummm how?" Asked Naruto.

"we'll figure some thing out" Said his lover and Naruto nods. Sasuke smiles.

"Ummm Hun maybe in the future can we try for another Kid? but that's up to you" Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto snuggles up to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back as he puts his 9 fox tails around his lover. "Let's go to sleep." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasuke yawns.

"Sleep and don't worry about a blanket my tails around you for one ok."

"Ok" Sasuke falls asleep and Naruto does too.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-1 mouth later-

Naruto is doing paper work.

Sasuke opens the door.

"Hm?" Naruto looks up. Sasuke sets down a bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Hun." Said Naruto.

" i thought you might be hungry and your welcome"

Naruto kisses him on the lips.

Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So how are Sasudie and Aki doing?" Asked Naruto.

" they're restless with mating season so close" Said Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Naruto gets up and sits on the couch. "Hm?" Said Sasuke who notice his mate move.

Naruto pats the couch let Sasuke know to sit next to him. Sasuke sits next to him.

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

"So how are you Hun?"

"it's slowly getting to me i'm starting to not being able to stay focus on my work"

"I know what you mean, but a nice cold shower will help and What's the plan to help them through it?" Said Naruto.

" i figure that i would take aki to the caves two day before mating season and me and him will get the rooms we will be useing ready and i will help him get ready for when sasudie get there and yes naruto i also be stretched for when you get there ok" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

Sasuke yawns.

"Tired?"

"A little." said Sasuke. "Then rest on the couch." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto got his ramen and eats. Sasuke lays down and falls asleep. Naruto smiles while eating ramen. Sasuke is still sleeping.

-2 hours later-

Naruto is still reading Anbu reports. "Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

"Hm?" Naruto looks up from reading. "Mm" moans Sasu in his sleep. Naruto gets up and checks on him. Sasuke sleeping and his pants are a little tight. Naruto rubs his lover's crotch. "mmmmm" moans sasuke in his sleep. Naruto rubs harder on his wolf's crotch. "Mm mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Naruto rubs his crotch even harder. "mmmm mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Naruto stops and shakes Sasuke awake. Sasuke slowly wakes up and Naruto is watching him. "Naruto?" Sasuke said as he yawn.

"Yea?"

"What time is it?"

"3:30 and your hard hun, can I give you a blow job?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh" Sasuke blushes.

"It will make you feel better."

"Ok."

Naruto goes on his knees "Sasuke can you set up." Sasuke sits up. Naruto un-done his pants and pulls down his underwear and then lick the pre-cum off his lover's penis. "Ah mmm" Moans Sasuke. Naruto puts his mouth on it and sucks. "ah mmmm mmmm" Moans out his wolf lover. Naruto deep throats him. "ahhh mmmmmmmmm mmmm" moans out Sasuke and leans back. Naruto even deep throats him faster. "ah ah mmmmm" moans Out Sasuke and Naruto is still deep throating him and he plays with his balls. " ah mmm" Sasuke moves his hips some. Naruto is still deep throating him and as he was rubbing his balls. "ahh mmmm i'm gonna mmmm cum mmmmm" moans Sasuke as he closes his eyes and lays his head back. Naruto deep throats him faster and harder and still rubbing his lover's balls. " mmmm narutooooo" moans out Sasuke and he cums into Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallows it.

Sasuke panting.

Naruto takes the member out of his mouth.

Sasuke blushes.

"Feel better?"

"Yea."

"Good" Naruto kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

"Well let's go home to our crazy boys." Said Naruto. "Yea"

"Hehehe make sure you pull up your pants and underwear." Said Naruto. Sasuke blushes and pulls them up. Naruto kisses his blush.

Sasuke blushes even more.

"Let's go home Honey." Said his Fox Lover.

"Ok."

-To Sasudie & Aki-

Aki laying on the bed.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Sasudie kisses him and Aki kisses him curls up to him. Aki smiles.

Sasudie smiles.

Aki puts his head into Sasudie's chest.

Sasudie relaxes.

Aki relaxes as well. "one more month" Said Sasudie. "I know, Hun." Said Aki.

"..."

"Your going to be ok Hun."

"You sure?"

"Yes Hun I am sure." Said his Lover.

"Ok."

-3 days Before Mating Season-

"..." Aki looks out the window.

"Aki?"

"Huh?" Said Aki.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Sasuke.

Aki nods his head. "Ok let's go." Said Sasuke.

Aki goes to Sasuke. "Naruto."

"Hm?" said Naruto. "We're leaving for the caves."

"Alright Hun, when do you want Sasudie and me to start heading up their?"

"7 hours before mating season starts until then help sasudie get ready ok" Said Sasuke.

"Alright Hun."

Sasuke hugs him and Naruto hugs him back.

" nii-san..." Said Sasudie. Aki hugs Sasudie.

Sasudie hugs him back.

"See you later" Said Aki as he whispers in his ear. Sasudie blushes " be careful out there ok nii-san i don't want to lose you " as he whispers. "I will." Aki whispers back.

"Ok."

Aki goes back to Mom.

Sasuke kisses naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushes and kisses his cheek back.

'Hun I would of kiss you but our parents are around us right now.' thought Aki to Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles.  
Naruto smiles back.

'It's ok.' Thought Sasudie to his mate.

Aki smiles.

Naruto drinks his water.

"naruto remember even though sai is mated..." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"He'll try to..."

Naruto is listening.

" really naruto you don't remember what he tired to do?" Asked Sasuke.

"He will try to rape you and our children" Said Naruto. "..."

"I am not going to let that happen Sasuke don't worry." Said Naruto

**End Of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"I'll try not to worry." Said Sasuke.

"Alright and I think you guys should get going " Said Naruto to his mate.

"yea see you in a few days" Said Sasuke.

"Yea you too." Said Naruto.

"Come on Aki."

Aki goes to his Mother. Sasuke leaves and Aki follows him. "Alright Sasudie let's get you ready."

"Ok Dad." Said Sasudie.

"Get your clothes pack, first-aid Ummm..." Said Naruto and he thought 'Hun what do you want Sasudie to pack, because you always pack for me.' he thought to his lover.

' a lot of condoms, pillows, kunai's, shuriken, pain killers, shampoo, conditioner, towels, red candles, matches, you need to teach him how to hunt and skin the animal and how to cook it on a open fire that should be it' thought Sasuke to his Lover.

"And __a lot of condoms, pillows, kunai's, shuriken, pain killers, shampoo, conditioner, towels, red candles, and matches. I also need to teach you how to hunt, how to cook on a open fire and skin animals" Said Naruto to his son. 'Thanks Sasuke.' thought to his Lover.

'and his sword too and Your welcome' thought to Naru.

"Oh and don't forget your sword too." Said Naruto. "Ok" Sasudie goes and starts packing.

Naruto drinks his water. "Dad?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea?"

"aren't you going to pack too?"

"Your Mother has my stuff, I always forget to pack." Said Naruto."Oh" Said Sasudie.

"Yea don't every be like me when it comes to things like this hehehe." Said Naruto.

"i'll try not to and you've been drinking a lot of water lately" said his younger Son.

"Ok good and yea because when it's almost mating season I drink a lot of water it helps me cool down" Said Naruto.

"Oh ok."

"So do you want me to show you how to hunt?"

"Ok."

"Now let's go when you are done packing."

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he goes and finishes packing.

Naruto sits down on the couch.

-10 mins later-

"Ready."

Naruto nods.

Sasudie waits.

"Let's go into the forest."

"Ok Dad."

Naruto gets up and goes to the door.

Sasudie follows him and Naruto changes into his fox form. Sasudie changes into his wolf form and Naruto runs into the forest. Sasudie runs after him but trips. Naruto goes back and helps him up with his 9 fox tails.

"Thanks Dad" Said Sasudie as he blushes under his fur. "Your welcome. just be careful next time."

"Ok I will"

"good."

Sasudie smiles.

"Now let's teach you how to hunt."

"Ok."

-To Aki And Sasuke-

"..." following his mother. Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles back. Sasuke stops and he stops too.

Sasuke growls.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Sasuke changes into his wolf form.

Aki gets worried.

"what do you want sai?" Said Sasuke.

" hm? why do u ask?" Asked Sai

'Freak' thought Aki to himself.

"..." Sasuke glares at Sai.

"I just want to have a little something with Aki around mating season." Said Sai.

'EWWWWWWWWW' thought Aki to himself.' He thought to himself. "over my dead body!" Yelled Sasuke in his wolf form. "Why not?" Said Sai. **"your already mated you bastard" growls out Sasuke.**

"So? I want more mates."

Aki is really gross out.

**"well you ain't getting aki" Growls Sasuke at Sai.**

Aki does a sleeping justu on Sai.

"Oh yes I a-" Said Sai as he falls asleep. **"Hm?" Said Sasuke.**

"Heh Anbu training really pay off and this sleeping justu I put on him he won't wake up in 5 hours." Said Aki.

Sai is sleeping while standing up. Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles back. **"Let's keep going." Said Sasuke while looking at his son.** "Alright Mom." Said Aki.

-7 hours later-

"We are here" Said Sasuke.

"Ok and are we safe from Sai?"

"Hopefully ."

Aki nods. Sasuke yawns. "tired?" Asked Aki.

"A little."

"Can we get some sleep?" Said Aki. "Yea" Said Sasuke as he changes into his wolf from. "Hm?"

**Sasuke goes lays down on a bear skin fur. "Come here" **Aki goes to him. "Lay down."

Aki puts his stuff down and lays his head on his Mom. **Sasuke smiles and cover him up with with his tail "sleep little one" **His Son yawns and closes his eyes and falls asleep. Sasuke lays his head down and falls asleep. Aki snuggles into his Mother in his sleep. Sasuke is sleeping.

-2 days later-

"..." Aki being quiet.

Sasuke helps him make his bed really soft. Aki closes his eyes. "Hm?"

Aki opens his eyes. "You ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea." Said Aki. "you sure?"

"Yea I am just a little bored, I should of brought a book with me." Said Aki. "you won't be bored for long" Said his Mother.

"hn.." Said Aki while he crosses his arms. Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles back. "Mom after this is over with can you teach me some fire justus I don't know any of them yet."

"Sure"

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome" as he looks at the clock. "Hm?" while looking at his Mother. Sasuke sighs. "Mom what's wrong?"

"mating season will be starting soon"

"Oh." Said Aki. "aki you remember what told you right?"

Aki is thinking. "Umm no, Sorry I forgot."

"It's ok."

"Ok"

"the best way to get through the mating is to stay relaxed ok"

"Alright"

" if you don't want your clothes torn apart then you need to take them off now"

"Ok."

Sasuke waits.

Aki gets into the bed and under the covers and starts taking his clothes off. Sasuke laughs.

Aki blushes "You didn't leave the room"

" it's not the first time i have seen you naked"

"Yea when I was a baby and I didn't want you to see my scars on my back and legs." Said Aki.

"anyways." Sasuke uncovers him.

Aki blushes. " i...you need to be prepared before sasudie gets here or it will hurt like hell" Said Sasuke to his son.

"Oh."

"Yea" Sasuke his wets my fingers with lube. "hm"

Sasuke opens his legs. Aki blushes and his eyes grows small. "I'm just trying to help you"

"Ok."

Sasuke puts a finger in.

Aki twitches some. "Relax." his Mother.

Aki tries to. Sasuke moves his finger around some.

"Nn"

Sasuke adds another finger.

"Mm"

Sasuke moves his fingers around.

"Mmmm"

Sasuke is still move his fingers around.

"Mmmm" moans out Aki. Sasuke takes them out. Aki pulls his legs up and trying to get warm. Sasuke covers him up with a light fur skin.

Aki snuggles into the bed.

Sasuke smiles.

'This is embarrassing ' thought Aki to himself.

" i got to go and get ready for your father ok" Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Aki and then thought to himself 'Gross!'

Sasuke kisses his forehead " you know where to find me if you need me right?"

"Yea."

"Ok" Said Sasuke and he smiles and walks through a curtain. 'I wish their was a door their not a curtain' Thought Aki to himself. Sasuke walks through the cave tunnels and into his room. Aki rests his eyes.

-10 mins later-

"..."

"Aki?" Said Sasudie.

"Huh?"

Sasudie gets undressed and puts on a condom and gets on top of him. " sorry i can't wait"

"It's ok."

Sasudie puts his member in his nii-san.

Aki moans in pleasure. Sasudie starts thrusting in and out. "Mm"

"Mmmmmm" moans out Aki and he puts his legs around Sasudie. Sasudie is still thrusting in and out. Aki moans even more.

His lover thrusts faster. "Ahhhh mmmmmmm" moans Aki. Sasudie making in and out.

Aki moans loud.

Sasudie is still doing it.

"Ahhhh mmmmm ah..." moans out Aki.

Sasudie thrusts harder.

"AHhhhh ohhh god" moans out Aki and his legs holds around Sasudie tight. Sasudie keeps going the same speed.

"AHhhhhhhh ahhhhh mmmm." Moans out Aki.

Sasudie still going in and out.

"Ahhh oh gggod ahhhhh mmmm" moans out Aki. Sasudie still doing it and rubs his member. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" bites Sasudie's neck and cums. "Mmmmmm" moans Sasudie and he bites Aki's neck and cums into the condom.

"Mmmmm." Moans Aki and he undone his legs around his lover. Sasudie starts to thrust in and out. Aki kisses him and moans. Sasudie kisses back. "This feels so good mmmmm" Moans out Aki.

Sasudie moves faster and harder "i'm glad you mm like it"

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh god." Moans out his mate, Sasudie smiles smiles and keeps going the same speed.

"Oh yes ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmm"

Sasudie moves even faster.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhh" moans out Aki and he cums some. Sasudie even goes faster. "Ahhh y ahh your mmmm doing well for your first heat. Ahhhh mmm" he moans out. Sasudie blushes and keeps going.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" moans out Aki and cums hard. Sasudie moves in and out a few more times and then cums.

"Mmmm I missed you." Said aki.

"i missed you too nii-san"

Aki smiles and kisses him. he kisses him back.

Aki licks his nipple.

"Mmm"

Aki pushes Sasudie down and riding him. "Hm!? mm" moans Sasudie. Aki keeps riding him and moans. Sasudie smiles.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmm" Aki rides him even faster. "mmm your tight nii-san" Said Sasudie.

Aki blushes and moans and still going the same speed. Sasudie moves his hip some.

"AHhhhhhh oh god mmmm ahh more." moans out Aki as he was still ridding him. Sasudie smiles and moves his hips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Oh yes ah" Aki moans and still ridding him .

-1 hour later-

"..." Aki is panting

"Nii-san?"

"Yea?"

" i'm going to go hunt ok?"

"Ok,just be careful."

"I will." Said Sasudie he kisses his cheek and leaves. Aki blushes and thoughts to himself 'I know Mom is going to check up on me'

-to naruto and sasuke-

Naruto relaxing. Sasuke curled up next to him.

"Hun, I wonder if our sons are fine."

"I hope so."

"I only sense Aki right now, so Sasudie is out hunting."

"Ok."

Naruto kisses his cheek "Hun why didn't want me to wear a condom?"

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto licked his red cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horny." Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Naruto goes on top of him and rubs his balls.

"Mmm"

Naruto goes down and licks his balls.

"Ah mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto goes down more and licks Sasuke's legs.

"Mmm"

Naruto licks his butt hole.

" ah mmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto puts a finger in and moves it in and out fast and his 9 tails moves around.

" mmmm mmmmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke and then Naruto puts 3 of his tails in and hit's his lover's prostate.

"ahhhhhhh oh god mmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke as he throws his head back.

Naruto moves them and they hit his prostate.

"ahhh mmmmmmm ahh moooore mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto adds 3 more tails and moves them around. "ahhhh mmmmmmmm mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke and his lover is moving his 6 tails around and hits his prostate and asked "Do you want me to be in side you my horny Wolf."

"ahhhh mmmm yes! mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

"but you have to beg for it" Naruto tails are still hitting his prostate. "ahhh mmmm please mmm naruto mmmmmm"

Naruto takes his tails out and slams his member into him hard. " ahhhhhh mmmmmm mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke and Naruto thrusts into him hard and fast.

" mmmm mmmmmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke .

Naruto goes even faster and hits his prostate.

" ahhh mmmmmm mmmmm oh god mmmmm"

Naruto is going the same speed.

"mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm"

Naruto hits his prostate harder over and over again. " ahhh ahhh mmm i'm gonna mmmmm" moans out Sasuke and Naruto thrusts in and out of him fast and hard.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke as he cums and Naruto moans and cums in him hard. "mmmm"

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back.

"Feel better?"

"Yea" and Sasuke hugs him.

Naru-kun hugs him back.

Sasuke smiles.

"I hope Sasudie does good on his first hunt alone" Said Naruto. "Yea."

"Are you still horny?" Asked his lover. Sasuke blushes.

"If you want more you have to ride me Hun." Said Naruto. "Ok"

'1...2...3 I know you are going to push me back' He thought to himself. Sasuke pushes him down on the bed and starts moving. "Mmmm" moans Naruto; Sasuke moves faster. "mmmmmm mmmmm"

Naruto slaps his ass and helps him to move faster. "ahhh mmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Mmm" moans Naruto.

"mmmm mmmmm mmm"

"Mmm, Hun you feeling good?" Asked Naruto while looking up at his face. " y-yes mmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto thrust up into Sasuke. " ahhhhh mmmmmmmm mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

-To Aki-

Aki moans and gripping the sheets. Sasudie puts the deer in another room.

Aki moans still and resting his eyes. His lover goes back to his mate/nii-san "Aki?"

"Mm yes?"

Sasudie goes on the bed and licks his's member.

"Ahh mmmm" moans Aki as he was closing his eyes.

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Sasudie kisses him and Aki kisses him back. He smiles and Aki moans and rubs him self.

-1 month later-

Aki is sleeping in the training grounds in the past. 13 year old Sasuke is siting in a tree.

Aki starts to wake up. Sasuke is still siting in a tree. Aki gets up and walks in the big area in the center in the training grounds.

"Hm?"

Aki looks around 'Ummmm' He thought to himself. Sasuke throws a kunai at the stranger.

Aki got hit in the leg and flips around to see who through it at him. "Who are you?" Sasuke is hidden in a tree.

"I am Aki and why did you attack me?" He Asked.

"you shouldn't be here"

"But I live in Konoha." Said Aki.

Sasuke leves.

Aki takes the kunai out of his leg and heals it and goes back home.

Sasuke lays on his bed at home.

Aki tries to un-lock the door. Sasuke turns over on the bed.

Sasuke is laying in the bed in his room.

Aki tries to un-lock the door. Sasuke turns over on the bed. Aki is still trying to un-lock the door. 'What hack why won't you open' he thought. Sasuke sighs and gets up.

'Did they change the lock on me?' He thought as he was still trying. " him again?" Said Sasuke as he looked out the window.

AKi sighs.

Sasuke opens the door.

"Hm?"

" what do you want?"

Aki looks at him "Ummm."

"Well?"

"What the..." Aki said

"..."

"Ummmm..." Takes pic out and looks at the pic and then at him. "Hn."

Aki shows him the picture.

"So?"

"Is your name Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"This person in the picture I show you is also name Sasuke." Said Aki.

"So?"

Aki shows him another pic of Sasuke,Naruto,Sasudie and him in front of the house.

"Hm?" Sasuke looking at the pic.

"Looks who is in the pic." Said Aki.

"Hn."

"Do you know the names who are in this pic."

"No."

"The first is name Sasuke,2nd Naruto,3nd Aki witch is me and 4th Sasudie." Said Aki.

"Yea right."

"But I am telling you the truth." Said Aki. " i still don't believe you" Said Sasuke.

"Mmm I know when you was ten you took Sasuco's favorite blanket and mess it up some for pay back." Said Aki who was telling the truth. "..." Sasuke not happy.

"I also know who your first crush is, but that something I will not tell." said Aki.

"Who then."

"Sakura the neko" Said Aki who is still telling the truth. "Get inside" Said Aki's 13 year old Mother.

Aki walks inside. Sasuke closes the door.

"Do you believe me now?"

"now why are you following me did the council send you"

"No I am not, some how I went back in time, I'm not even born yet"

"What?"

"I come from 20 years into the future" Said Aki and telling the truth. Sasuke shakes his head. Aki "Your not see things, I will show." Said Aki and Sasuke looks at him "Fine." Aki touches his shoulder and gives some flash backs of him when he is 20 and himself training together.. "What the..." Sasuke passes out and Aki catches him.

Sasuke still out and twitches some.

Aki lays him on the couch. "Mm" moans Sasuke.

Aki sits down in a chair.

-1 hour later-

Aki looking at his headband. Sasuke slowly waking up.

"..."

"Mm"

"You ok?"

"I think so." Said Sasuke. "Sorry about that, what did you see?" Asked Aki.

"my..myself but older and you." Said Sasuke who stutter a little bit.

"Yea and your older self is 40 years old." Said Aki.

Sasuke eyes go wide.

"But he lucky that he has one tail and not 2 tails that I have, I am a mix of 2 demons." Said Aki.

"Ok."

"Yea."

"..."

Aki thinking.

"so what are you doing here in this time?"

"I'm not sure, I think is when I mated with my lover and some his power went to me and I don't know how to use it or something or he sent me back in time by accident" Said Aki.

"Oh."

"The reason why I came to your house, in the future I live here, and That when I thought I was back in time because my key didn't work."

" Well it's late you can stay here if you want."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" Said Past Sasuke. "Ummm where do you want me to stay?" Asked Aki who dosen't know. "Pick a room."

"Alright." Said Aki.

Sasuke goes to his room and Aki goes to his, the one he used in the future.

-The next day-

"..." Aki laying down with the door open. "..."

Aki gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Hi." Said Aki.

"Hey" Said his young Mother.

Aki sits in a chair. "Hungry?" Asked Sasuke while looking at him. "Yea."

" there's some food on the stove" Answered Sasuke.

Aki goes over to the stove and gets some. "thanks."

"Your welcome"

Aki sits down and eats. Sasuke looks out the window.

"Hm?"

"..."

Aki sees his brother and his eyes grow wide. "Hm?"

Aki gets up and runs to his Brother in the backyard. Sasuke gets up and follows him.

Aki cheeks his Brother's bleeding arm. Sasudie is out like a light, Aki does a few hand signs and heals his arm. "do you know him?" Asked Young Sasuke. "He's my little Brother." Said Aki while still healing him.

"Oh."

"Oh by the way if he kisses me, he is also my mate." Said Aki.

"Oh um ok." Said Sasuke.

"Yea, sorry if that is uncomfortable to you" Said Aki and he bandages his Lover's arm. "It's fine." Said their younger Mother.

Aki picks him up and some of his brother's 9 wolf tails are moving. Sasuke opens the door and Aki walks in and lays him on the couch. Sasuke turns the heat up.

Aki sits down.

Sasuke gets two pillows and 3 blankets.

Aki rubs his lover's hand. "Here" Said Sasuke and he passes them to you.

Aki puts a pillow under Sasudie's head and covers him up. "Thanks."

" your welcome and i'm gonna go out and get a few things ok" Said Sasuke.

"Ok and if you see Sakura -annoying- make sure you don't blush to much around her" Said Aki.

"Hn." gets a coat on and leaves. Aki kisses Sasudie's cheek. "Mm" Sasudie slowly opens his eyes.

Aki licks his face.

"N-n-nii-san?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes it's me."

"Your back" Sasudie said as he smiles.

"Yea, but we are in the past about 20 years before." Said Aki. "What!" Yelled Sasudie as he coughs. "Mmm calm down."

"S-sorry" Sasudie is still coughing.

"Do need a drink?"

"Yes please." Said Sasudie, Aki goes and gets him a drink and comes back and gives it to him. "Thanks Nii-san" said Sasudie and drinks it. Aki sits down. "Sasudie when young Mom comes back don't say nothing about the future ok, just call him Sasuke." Said Aki. "Ok." Said Sasudie.

"We need to get back. Sasudie have you been playing with your time treval powers" Said Aki.

"No."

"So it must of awaken." Said Aki and he moans. "Hm?"

"Your powers and you give some of your powers to me as well. So your treval powers awaken when your 18 years old." Said Aki.

"Oh."

"Yea." Moans out AKi. "Nii-san are you ok?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea, I have been feeling a little off when we got done with Mating season and I am sore too." Said Aki. "Oh sorry"

"It's nothing that you did, I asked for it."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean" Said Aki as he blushes.

"Oh" Said Sasudie as he blushes.

Aki leans back and moans. Sasudie gets worried. "Mmmm not feeling well." Said Aki. "you should lay down" Said Sasudie. AKi lays down, looks over to Sasudie. "We need to work on time traveling. "

"Yea"

"Mmmm."

Sasudie snuggles up to him. Aki smiles and then hears Sasuke walk in. Sasuke walks to the kitchen.

Aki moans.

"You ok?" Asked 13 year Sasuke.

"Mmm yea just not feeling to well but i will be fine"

"You sure?"

Aki got up and runs to the bathroom and throws up.

-1 week later-

"..." Sasudie is looking out the window.

Aki finally makes the time travel thing for to go home.

Sasuke is looking out the window.

"Hun I got it, we can go home now."

"Hm?"

"Look" Still holding it open.

"you sure sasuke I mean young mom will be ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea this is his time line we need to go home and leave him a note saying we are going ok." Said Aki.

"OK." Said Sasudie is he writes the note.

Aki still holding it open.

"Ready."

"go through, Hun." Said Aki.

"Ok." Sasudie went Through it and Aki jumps through it, closes this portal to Young Sasuke's past and follows his Lover. Sasudie laying on the ground. Aki lands on him.

"Mmm."

Aki gets up "Sorry Hun."

Naruto looks out the window "Sasuke they are back!"

"It's ok Nii-San" Said Sasudie. "Hm?"

Naruto points to them "We have not seen them in a week."

Sasuke relaxes.

Aki checks His Mate's arm "Oh god your bleeding again."

"Mm" Moans Sasudie.

Aki picks him up and goes into the house and lays him down on the couch.

"It hurts." Said Sasudie.

"Mom!" Yelled Aki as he tried to stop the bleeding. Sasuke walks in "What's wrong?"

"Sasudie is bleeding,where he use to cut himself and I don't know what hit him." Said Aki who is still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Let me see." Said Sasuke.

Aki gives his Mother Sasudie's arm.

"naruto! get a towel!"

Naruto runs and gets a towel and brings it to Sasuke.

"I would heal him, but my chakra is really low for some reason." Said Aki.

Sasuke wraps the towel around Sasudie's wrist. Aki is worried.

"naruto take sasudie to the hospital"

Naruto picks him up and runs their.

Aki is still feeling off.

Sasuke hugs Aki and He hugs him back.

Sasuke holds him close and Aki moans a little.

"aki are you ok?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I haven't feeling well lately and my charka is low." "For how long?" Asked Sasuke.

"After mating Season." Said Aki.

" did you two use a condom each time?"

"Yea, but I think the last one failed." Said Aki.

"It'll be ok" Sasuke said as he holds him close.

Aki moans and lays his head on his Mother's shoulder. Sasuke lays him down on the couch and puts his head in his lap. "Mmmmm" moans out Aki puts his wolf and fox tail around him.

" shh just rest my little one"

Aki whippers and closes his eyes.

"Shhh."

"My..mmm stomach hurts" Aki whimpers out with his eyes closed. Sasuke does a sleeping jutsu on him. Aki sleeping in his Mother's lap.

'How is he doing?' Thought Sasuke to his mate.

'He's fine, They got the poison out of his cut, they said Aki got most of it out, but not all of it, He's fine now and he should be home a little later.' thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'Oh' Thought Sasuke.  
'Yea Sasudie said he was attack by a sound Ninja and he told me Aki tried his best to heal him, but he was not feeling good.' thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'aki is still not feeling good' Thought Sasuke to him and watching Aki sleep. 'Aww pour Aki.' Thought Naruto. ' naruto this is serious'

He thought to his Mate.

Aki wakes up and throws up in his Mother's lap.

'Ok ok, I'm sorry' thought Naruto to sasuke.

' i got to go aki just woke up and threw up on my lap' He thought to Naruto and he rubs Aki's back. Aki breathes feeling a little better but not much. 'Ok.' He thought back.

Sasuke rubbing his back.

"S-sorry." Said Aki.

" feel better? and it's ok" Said his Mother.

"Yea."

Sasuke quickly cleans up his lap. "Want a Bath?"

Aki nods.

Sasuke gets up and goes starts the bath.

"Mmm"

Sasuke comes back and helps him.

Aki leans on him.

Sasuke smiles and Aki smiles some.

Sasuke helps him to the bathroom.

"Mom, Sasudie's time travel powers awaken." Said Aki. " i had a feeling that's what happen"

"Oh? and some of his powers went to me as well." Said Aki, "ok."

"We was stuck in the past for one week with your younger self, and he attack me the first day" Said Aki.

"..."

"Mom sorry, but you are nice in the past, he just thought I was a sound Ninja and no I didn't told him nothing about the future ok." Said Aki.

"Ok."

"I hope you didn't take it the wrong way." Said Aki. Sasuke hugs him and smiles.

Aki hugs him back.

Sasuke turns off the water.

"..."

"There you go." Said Sasuke and he leaves and closes the door.

Aki gets un dressed and gets in.

'Hey hun do you know what's wrong with Aki?' Thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'No but I hope it's just the flu.' He thought back. 'No I don't think so, Sasudie said he has not been feeling good the week before mating season was done.' Naruto thought back.

"..."

'But you never know it could be the case of a bad flu.' Thought Naruto to him.

'ok'

'So how have you feeling hun?' Thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'Headaches' Thought Sasuke.

'Well me and Sasudie are heading home now.' Thought Naruto.

'Ok'

-later that day-

Aki laying on the couch. " n-nii-san?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea?" Said Aki who looks at him. "oh i thought you were sleeping"

"No just laying down."

"Oh ok."

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 10**_

-to NaruSasu-

"Hun I think Sasuco should give Aki a check up." Said Naruto.

Sasuke shakes his head "what we going to do if he's pregnant his body won't be able to handle it"

"Sasuke you were 20 when you got pregnant with him." Said Naruto. " yes but i started my heats at 15"

"I know, you told me AKi went into heat when he was 17" Said Naruto who was looking at Sasuke. "Yea."

"I think he will be fine if he is, Sasuke you worry to much." Said Naruto while he wraps his tails around him. " ...it was dangerous for me when i was pregnant with aki if he's pregnant it could kill him"

"I know, but AKi is strong, I think he can do it, if he is. but if he is we are here for him." Said Naruto. "..."

"If he is what are we going to tell him to remove the baby?" Asked Naruto

" i don't know..."

"Is it safe being in wolf from? I think we should check if he is." Said Naruto. " it would still be a little bit dangerous but safer to be in wolf form for him" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok, I know wolfs give birth slower." Said Naruto.

"only by a week" Said Sasuke who was look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh?"

"yea mm"

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea" Sasuke said and leans on him.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?"

"Mmm"

"Ok what hurts?"

"my stomach"

Naruto licks his face. Sasuke smiles.

"I don't like it when your hurting." Said Naruto and he is still licking his face. "I'll be ok"

"Sasuke if Aki is not feeling well tomorrow call Sasuco ok"

"Ok" Sasuke looking out the window. Naruto holds him close.

"..."

Sasuke stomach starts to hurt more. "Mmm"

Naruto is worried at him. Sasuke closes his eyes and breathes .

"Sasuke how long have you been feeling like this?"

"two weeks before mating season ended" Said Sasuke.

"Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"No"

"Sasuke have Sasuco cheek you and Aki tomorrow." Said Naruto

Sasuke feels something coming up his throat, he gets up and run to the bathroom. "Sasuke!" Said Naruto and he follows him. Sasuke bent over to the toilet and throws up. Naruto rubs his back. Sasuke is still throwing up.

Naruto is still rubbing his back.

"Mmmm"

Naruto still rubbing his back "Well I have a feeling you and Aki are Pregnant because you guys are feeling the same thing. "

Sasuke leans back and Naruto hugs him close.

Sasuke nuzzles closer to him. Naruto lick his face. Sasuke closes his eyes. "Now I think both of you guys are going to see Sasuco"

"..."

"honey you ok?."

"Yea"

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles. Naruto picks him up and holds him.

"Hm?"

"Do you feel sick still or do you want to lay back down?"

"Lay back down."

Naruto goes to the bed and lays his lover down.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Hun, Umm do you want our boys to spend the night in here?"

"Yea"

"Ok I'll go get them." Naruto is about to leave the room. "mmmmmm"

"You alright?"

"Y-yea"

"Stomach hurts?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want something for it? while I get our boys."

"No."

Naruto nods and goes gets the boys.

"..."

-5 mins later-

Aki walks in and sits on the floor

sasuke pats the bed

Aki gets up and goes to him.

sasuke kisses your forehead.

Aki blushes and sits down on the bed.

"how are you feeling?" Asked his Mother.

" A little better then I was early, Charka level is going back up, I know I use to much charka on that time travel justu"

"that's good and oh"

" Yea and Dad and Sasudie are eating something right now."

"ok mm"

Aki worried "Mom are you feeling ok?"

" i'll be ok"

"Alright " Said Aki while looking at him.

sasuke smiles.

Aki smiles back and lays next to his mother and snuggles up to him.

sasuke wraps an arm around you.

Aki looks up at him.

"sleep i ready set up another bed for naruto and sasudie"

Aki closes his eyes.

sasuke smiles and relaxes.

Naruto lays down on the other Bed.

Aki opens his eyes some.

" hm?"

Aki falls asleep.

Naruto looks over to him.

sasuke smiles

Naruto said "He very tired, Sasudie will be in a few mins."

"ok"

Naruto goes over to the wall and looks over at Sasuke.

"what?"

Naruto smiles and closes his eyes.

Sasuke sighs and cover himself and aki up and falls asleep.

'I love you Hun' thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'I...love you...too..' He thought back.

Naruto smiles and waits for Sasudie.

Sasudie walks in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Naruto pats the bed.

Sasudie walks over to him.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Ok"

Naruto opens the blanket.

"Dad?" Sasudie gets in the bed.

"Hm?"

"if nii-san is um..."

"If he is what?"

"Um..." Sasudie blushes.

"Was you going to say pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Ok, can you please tell me your thought."

" if he is you know will he be ok?"

"Well yes he will, but when it gets closer to the birth, it might be too much on his body and he could die. but when he is in his wolf from he will be ok. If you know want more kids he will be out of danger the age of 22." Said Naruto.

Sasudie moves closer to him "You sure Nii-san will be ok?" he asked.

"Yea he will, your Mother was in the same thing that Aki might be in, If he is he will be fine with all of us helping him. " Naruto hold him.

"Ok." Sasudie hugs him.

Naruto smiles and kisses his forehead.

Sasudie blushes.

Naruto giggles.

Sasudie cuddles up to him and yawns.

"Go to sleep little one." Said Naruto.

"Ok Dad...daddy?" Said Sasudie.

"Hm?"

"Can i" yawns "can i come to work with you tomorrow and help?" asked his half asleep son.

"Mmmm Ok." Said Naruto

Sasudie smiles.

Naruto holds him close.

"Night...Daddy..." He said as he falls asleep.

Naruto smiles and kisses his forehead and falls asleep.

-11:24 pm-

Sasuke wakes up and looks around.

Aki is still sleep with his head on his Mother's chest. Sasuke looks down and relaxes.

Aki moans some and still sleeping.

Sasuke closes his eyes and tires to calm down his heart. Aki wakes up "Mmm Mom you ok?"

"Yea"

"Your heart is pounding fast, did you have a bad dream?" Asked Aki. "Yea but I'll be ok."

Aki hugs him tight and helps him to calm down.

Sasuke holds him close.

Aki snuggles into him.

Sasuke smiles.

Aki smiles back.

"Go back to sleep Aki."

"Are you going back to sleep as well?" asked Aki. "I will" Said Sasuke as he runs his fingers through his hair. Aki yawns "O...ok" he lays his head on his Mother's chest and then he falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles and still running his fingers through his Son's hair.

Aki is still sleeping. "..."

Aki whimpers some in his sleep. "Shhh" Sasuke still running his fingers through his hair.

Aki whimpers and puts his 2 tails around his stomach. Sasuke rubs his son's stomach. Aki whippers quiet down some.

Sasuke still rubbing his Son's stomach, then Sasuke feels movement against his hand and Aki whippers again.

"Hm?" Sasuke still has a hand on Aki stomach and feels a little movement against his hand again. " let your mother sleep my grandkid" Said Sasuke. Aki whimpers a little and snuggles more into his Mother's chest.

Sasuke smiles.

-the next day.-

Aki is sleeping still. Sasuke is sleeping and then feels little fluters in his stomach. "Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep and he feels a little sick. Aki moans a little bit. "Mm." moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Aki wakes up and looks around. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his Sleep.

Aki looks at his Mother worried. Sasuke slowly waking up.

Aki is still worried.

"Hm?"

"You was moaning in your Sleep." Said Aki.

"Oh."

"Yea, so are you ok?"

"Yea."

"Mom was I whimpering in my sleep?"

"Yes."

"I thought I was just dreaming about that" said Aki. "It wasn't a dream" said His Mother.

"Oh" Said Aki.

"Yea."

"..."

"..."

Aki moans and lays back down.

" your father must be at work" Said Sasuke.

"Yea."

" but where's your brother?"

"Ummm" Said Aki and then thoughts 'Sasudie where are you?'

Sasudie heard his thoughts. 'With Dad.'

Aki heard his thoughts 'Oh ok' "He is with Dad now."

"Oh."

"Yea." Aki said as he Moans.

"Aki."

"Huh?"

" i'm going to have my sis give you a check up"

"Umm ok, as long it not Sakura." Said Aki.

Sasuke laughs.

"Sorry she freaks me out, Ummm why did you have a crush on her at the beginning?" Asked/said Aki.

"Hm?"

"You told me when you was younger you had a crush on her." Said Aki "why do you want to know?" Asked His Mother.

"I was just wondering."

"Oh."

"You never told me that part." said Aki

" at that time i barely knew your father"

Aki listens.

" sometimes sakura would take his side when we would fight and when she did i would wish that he was dead" Said Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Yea..."

"Well now you don't hate Dad." Said Aki.

"Yea."

Aki hugs his Mother.

Sasuke hugs his son back. Aki eyes grow wide and he got up and runs in his Mother's bathroom and throws up. Sasuke smiles and gets up.

Aki grips the toilet bowl and still throwing up.

Sasuke rubbing his back. Aki moans and still throwing up. Sasuke is still rubbing his back still.

Aki gets done and lays his head on the toilet bowl. Sasuke passes him a washcloth.

Aki dosen't take it and rests his eyes and breathes. Sasuke wipes his mouth and holds him close. Aki whimpers

"Shhh." Said his Mother.

Aki whimpers a little still.

"It's ok."

Aki looks up at his Mother.

"Hm?"

"...M...my..b..belly h-hurts." Said Aki.

Sasuke holds him close. "I know"

"Mmmm"

"Shh"

Aki snuggles into his Mother's chest.

Sasuke smiles and Aki moans.

"Let's go do that check up"

Aki nods.

-15 mins later-

"..."

" Nervous?" Asked Sasuco while looking at him. Aki nods his head yes and thoughts to himself 'Oh god she is going to see scars on my stomach and back.'

"Just relax." Said Sasuco.

"..."

Sasuco starts the check up.

"..."

-30 mins later-

Aki laying down on the bed still. " you can sit up now"

Aki sits up.

Sasuco smiles.

Aki puts his shirt on.

"well aki your pregnant" Said Sasuco.

Aki eyes grow small.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure?"

"yes but i can always send it out to double check"

"Oh ok"

"do you want me to do that?" Asked Sasuco.

"Umm you can if you want, it just I don't know how to tell Mom." Said Fang.

"It'll be ok" Said Sasuco.

"Alright."

Sasuke knocks on the door.

"Hm?"

"Sis can I come in now?" Said Sasuke from behind the door.

Aki just looks at the door. "Yes." Said Sasuco.  
Sasuke walks in.

"..."

"So?"

"..."

"Aki?"

Aki gets up and leaves with out a word.

"Hm?"

Aki sighs and still walking puts an hand on his stomach and leaves the auntie Sasuco's house.

" sis tell me is he..."

Aki goes to the village gate and leaves to blossom town.

"Yes he is." Said Sasuke's twin.

Aki walking to blossom town.

"Ok" Said Sasuke.

Aki still heading to blossom town.

Sasuke leaves.

Aki sighs and thought 'I can't stay at home...Mom will tell me to kill it'

His Mother runs to their home and he was not their and then runs out of the village.

"Aki!" Yelled Sasuke as he was looking for him.

Aki hides his charka and runs to hide out that he knows.

"Aki please." Said his Mother.

"..."

"Aki please come out" Said Sasuke.

Aki goes more into the hide out.

"I'm not mad."

Aki out the exit and runs into the his house at blossom town while hiding his sighs.

Aki goes into his bedroom and lays down. Sasuke walks to a house.

Aki locks his bedroom door and lays back down. Sasuke goes into a house.

"Aki?"

"..."

Sasuke tries to open a bedroom door.

"..."

"Please open the door"

Aki gets up and un locks it and then goes under the covers. Sauske walks in.

"..."

"Aki..." Sasuke on the side of the bed.

"Hn?..."

"You ok?"

"..."

Sasuke waits.

"Soso." Said Aki who is hiding under the covers. "come here."

Aki rolls over to his Mother. Sasuke smiles.

Aki peeks his head out a little bit.

"i'm not mad at you"

"Ok..."

"why did you run?"

"I was scared..."

"Of what?"

"..."

Sasuke is waiting.

"I think Auntie Sasuco already told you."

" that your pregnant?"

Aki nods.

"your scared of be pregnant?"

"No it's not that...it's just what you are going to think and maybe you will tell me to k-kill it." Said surprised and hugs his son.

Aki lays his head on his Mother's shoulder . Sasuke holds him close.

Aki moans.

"Shh."

Aki vomit some on his mother's shoulder.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Mmm Sorry...still not feeling well. " Said Aki.

"It's ok." Said His Mother.

"Oh ok."

Sasuke smiles.

"I guess you found my and Sasudie's house." Said Aki. "Yea."

Aki moans and holds his stomach.

Sasuke holds hold him close and frowns.

Aki whimpers.

"What do you want?" Said Sasuke and holds his Son close.

Aki looks around.

"What no hello?" Said Sai.

Aki growls.

Sai smiles.

Aki growling and looks at Sai.

"Too cute." Said Sai.

"Get out of my house" Said Aki as he growls.

"No"

Aki growls and his eyes turns red.

"i wouldn't do that if i was you" Said Sai.

Aki is growling and his eyes are still red. "?"

"Look around you."

Aki looks around.

A root anbu watching.

Aki is growling and looks at his mother with red eyes. Sasuke holds him close and Aki is growling. " you two to come with me." said Sai.

Aki is growling and sense Sai as a threat.

"Fine..."

Aki growling.

Sasuke helps Aki to stand up. Aki is standing up and still growling. "Shh." Said Sasuke. Aki growling still. "Aki stop." Said Sasuke.

Aki whimpers.

"Let's go."

"..." Aki looking down.

"..."

Aki whimpers again.

Sai starts leaving.

"..." Aki puts his 2 tails around himself.

Sasuke helps him follows Sai.

"..."

"..."

Aki does not like it.

-20 mins later-

"..."

"Take them to there cell." Said Sai.

"..."

"..."

Aki whimpers.

"Shh."

Aki tries to stop whimpering.

The root anbu walks down the hall.

"..."

sasuke follows.

Aki walking and shakes some.

Sasuke puts one of his arms around him.

"..."

The root Anbu opens the steel door and Aki quickly makes the hand signs to use the sleeping justu on the root anbu without him knowing. Root Anbu 2 slams Aki up against the wall. Aki whimpers.

Root anbu 3 "Let the kid go"

Aki still whimpering.

The root anbu 2 let's go aki and Aki lands on his feet.

"Fine but if that kid does it again I'll kill him"

Sasuke helps him up.

"..." Aki stands up more.

-in the cell-

"Hm?"

"?"

The root anbu 3 closes the door.

Aki use a medical-nin justu puts his hand on his stomach to check the baby.

"Is your little one ok?"

Aki is still using it and then stops for a few mins and nods his head yes. "Good"

Said Sasuke.

"..."

" this room it's like a master bedroom"

"Don't tell me Sai is going to rape us" Said Aki with his eyes wide. " i won't let him touch you" Said Sasuke.

"Maybe you should get Dad to help us" Said Aki as he whispers. " it's too risky right now" Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

"It's late lets get some sleep." Said Sasuke.

Aki crawls onto the bed.

Sasuke lays down next to him and Aki snuggles up to him. Sasuke smiles.

Aki closes his eyes. Sasuke wraps his arms around him.

Aki stomach growls and he puts his arms around his stomach. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"what do you want to eat?"

"Anything I guess"

"Ok" Said Sasuke and he gets up and goes to the door and knock on it. Aki is laying in bed.

The Root Anbu 3 opens a small window in the door.

Aki laying in bed still.

"could you get us some thing to eat"

Aki stomach growls again.

The Root Anbu 3 asked "Sure what do you want?"

Aki rolls on his side.

" anything is fine and thank you for helping my son earlier" Said Sasuke.

Aki trying to rest his eyes.

The Root Anbu 3 Said "Ok I'll be back" He closes the window.

Aki is still resting his eyes.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNau,DieAki and Much more.**

_**The Change**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Sasuke goes back and lays down on the bed.

Aki is still resting his eyes and then Sasu feels sick to his stomach. "Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Aki.

Sasuke rubs his stomach.

"Mom you ok?"

"Yea."

"You sure you are ok?"

"yes my little one" said Sasuke.

"Umm Mom when I got angry my eyes hurt why is that?" Asked Aki.

"The sharingan." said Sasuke.

"But you told me I was not going to get it and the years go by you train Sasudie and not me." Said Aki.

"..."

"But I don't hold that against you." Said Aki.

Sasuke holds him.

"Sorry I know you still feel bad about that."

"It's ok." Said Sasuke.

Root Anbu 3 opens the small window and places the food on table that is on the door and closes the window. "The food is here." Said Sasuke. "Oh ok."

Sasuke gets up and gets his son some food and passes the plate of food to him.

Aki takes to plate "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Sauske and he lays down on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Aki. "No I'm fine."

Aki eats and then sasuke starts to feel sick again. "Mm."

Aki is worried and still eating.

Sasuke relaxes.

Then Aki's mother feels something coming up his throat. Sasuke gets up and goes to the bathroom. Aki is still eating.

Sasuke threw up in the toilet.

Aki drinks some water.

"Mmm"

"Mom you ok?"

"Yea." Said his Mother from the bathroom.

"Are you sure? because I heard you throwing up. " Said Aki. "Yes."

"If you want I can give you a check up." Said Aki.

"i know what's wrong with me" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok"

"..."

"Well I hope you are ok." Said aki as he lays down. "I'll be ok." Said his Mother.

"Alright." Then Aki closes his eyes.

Sasuke smiles.

Aki snuggles into the blanket.

Sasuke lays back down on the bed.

Aki snuggles into his Mother. Sasuke smiles "Sleep well my Son."

"Night Mom." Said aki and he falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles and he falls asleep.

Aki is still sleeping.

-to naruto-

Naruto is working. "Dad?" Asked Sasudie.

"Hm?" Said Naruto as he looked up at his son.

" um shouldn't we get going home?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea." Said Naruto as he put his pen down. "Ok"

Naruto gets up.

Sasudie gets up too.

Naruto heads to the door. His son follows him.

Naruto starts to walk home.

Sasudie following him still.

Naruto feels rain and starts running home.

Sasudie follows.

Naruto runs into the house. Sasudie follows and shake some water off. Naruto shakes water off too. "Dad..." Said Sasudie as he was dripping wet.

"Hm? Yea?"

Sasudie is still dripping wet.

"Oh Sorry Son." Said Naruto as he looked and his son is still wet. Sasudie sneezes.

"Bless you. Sasudie are you coming down with a cold?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Said Sasudie.

"Well change your Clothes Sasudie." said Naruto. "Ok Dad" Said his Younger Son and he goes to his room changes his clothes. Naruto does the same as well. Sasudie sits on the couch.

Naruto walks into the living room "Weird your Mother is not here."

"Aki's not here either" Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

Sasudie sneezes.

Naruto feels his son's forehead.

"Hm?"

"You feel warm Sasudie"

"Oh" Said Sasudie as he sneezes again.

"Yea and bless you." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Dad." Said Sasudie.

"Do you want Soup?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes please." Said Sasudie.

"Do you want tomato soup?"

"Yes."

Naruto goes into the kitchen and makes some.

Sasudie waits.

5 mins later.

Naruto comes back and gives his Son his Soup."Thanks Dad" Sasudie takes the bowel and starts eating. "Your welcome." Said Naruto and he sits next to him.

"where do you think mom and aki are?" Asked Sasudie who was holding a spoon in his hand.

"I am not sure, maybe your Mother took Aki to see Sasuco for a check up"

"Oh."

"Yea"

Sasudie yawns.

"If your tired you should go to bed."

"Ok Dad" Said Sasudie and he hugs him and Naruto hugs him back and kisses his forehead.

Sasudie blushes "Night Dad" and he goes to his room. "Night" Naruto goes to his room.

-Later that night-

Sasudie wakes up.

'what's wrong Sasudie' Asked Angel.

Sasudie looks around "I just had a bad dream that's all."

'Oh you need your mate don't you?' asked Angel. Sasudie pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his knees.

Angel hugs him.

Sasudie starts crying.

Angel hugs him close.

Sasudie is crying.

'Shhh, Do you want your mate?' Asked Angel.

"Y-yes" Said Sasudie as he was still crying.

'Then talk to him through your thoughts.'

"I can't" Said Sasudie as he is crying.

'why?'

"I don't know" Said Sasudie and he cries louder. Naruto runs into the room "Sasudie what's wrong?"

Sasudie keeps crying.

Naruto hugs him close.

Sasudie holds on to him and cries.

Naruto rubs his back. " Shhh what's wrong?"

"i-i had a b-bad dream"

He said as he try to stop crying.

"Oh? what was it about?" Asked his Father.

"n-nii-san was..." Said Sasudie as he stutter.

"Hm?"

"n-nii-san was d-dead and was being r-raped" Said Sasudie as he cried hard.

"Hun that's never going to happen I won't let it." Said Naruto. "dad c-can I sleep with you tonight" Said his Son. "Sure you can" Said Naruto.

"Thanks Dad" Said Sasudie as he was trying to stop crying. Naruto sits on the bed and lays down. Sasudie snuggles up to him and Naruto holds him close. Sasudie smiles some.

"If your big bro or your Mother don't turn up by tomorrow we will find them" Said Naruto.

"O-ok" Said Sasudie and tears running down his face. Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasudie blushes.

"Go to sleep my baby boy." Said Naruto.

"Yes Daddy night." Sasudie yawns and falls asleep with his 9 wolf tails off the bed.

Naruto falls asleep and holds him still close.

-The next day-

Naruto brushes Sasudie's wolf tails.

Sasudie is sleeping.

'Wow Sasudie is still sleeping while I am brushing his wolf tails.' thought Naruto and he is still brushing them.

Sasudie is still Sleeping.

'Hun where are you...' thought Naruto to his mate. Their was no response back.

"..."

Sasudie slowly wakes up.

"..." Naruto is worry.

"Hm Dad?" Asked Sasudie.

"Hm?"

"did go back to sleep last night?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea I did, right now I am just worried."

"Mom and Aki didn't come home..." Said Sasudie.

"No, But I will have your auntie look for them, witch I need to call her" Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto gets up and takes his cell phone out and calls Sasuco.

Sasuco wakes up and picks up the phone, "Yes?"

"Sasuco! Sasuke and Aki have not come back" Said Naruto as he was on the phone. "naruto stop yelling! i just woke up and i'll get anbu on it" Said Sasuco. "Eeek! ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, don't kill me" Said Naruto.

"Hn" Said Sasuco.

"...I'm just worried, Sasuke has not talk to me through our thoughts and he would of tell where he is. But...I think something has happen to them" Said Naruto.

" we'll find them" Said Sasuco.

"Ok"

"Bye" Said Sasuco.

"bye"

Sasuco hangs up.

Naruto hangs up as well. "..."

Naruto hugs his son.

Sasudie hugs back.

-To Sasuke and Aki-

"..." Aki being quiet. Sasuke walks to the bed. "..." Aki is being quiet still.

Sasuke lays down on the bed.

Aki looks to the wall.

"Aki?"

"hm?" Said Aki. Sasuke looks over to his son "You ok?"

"I am just worried about Sasudie"

"He'll be fine" Said Sasuke. Aki shakes his head. "I hope we can get out of here soon and if we don't Sasudie is going to start up cutting himself again."

"..."

"But I think he won't cut, Dad is with him." Said Aki. "Yea."

Aki moans again. "Stomach?" Asked Sasuke. Aki nods his head yes and still moaning.

Sasuke passes him some tea and Aki drinks some. Sasuke smiles and Aki is still drinking the tea.

-3 months later-  
"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Naruto holds him close; Sasudie snuggles into his Father's chest. "Hun I know Sasuco and the anbu team will find them soon." Said Naruto.

"but it been 3 months" Said Sasudie.

"Sasuco has an idea where they are now." Said Naruto who was trying comfort his son.

"..."

'Sasuco I hope you find them and call us to let us know' Thought Naruto.

-some where else-

"where are they sai" Said Sasuco.

"Why should I tell you? you bitch." Said Sai. "sai i know you've wanted my brother for a long time so tell where they are now" Said Sasuco as she frowns. "Why should I? If I can't have what I want and they shouldn't."

Sasuco slams her hands on the table " just fucking tell me where they are now!"

Sai eyes grow small. "Ok Ok! Just don't throw me in jail."

"why shouldn't you go to jail?" Asked Sasuco.

"Umm Ummm."

"Night Owl" Said Sasuco.

"Hm?" Said Sai who was confused. "take the other anbu and leave us i need to talk to sai alone" Said Sasuco who was looking Sai. "Hai" Night Owl leaves. "..."

"sai if you tell where they are i'll do everything i can to keep you out of jail and keep ino from knowing about all of this" Said Sasuco. "I will tell you...but, throw me in jail to keep me away from Crazy pregnant Ino." Said Sai. "wait what?" said Sasuco.

"..."

" how about this you tell me where they are and i'll send you on a mission until ino goes into labor then you come back and raise your child with your mate ok?"

"Alright."

"Now tell me where."

Sai tells her everything.

".. thank you sai come on" Said Sasuco.

"..."

-2o mins later-

"..."

Sasuco passes him a scroll.

Sai is holding it. "Hm?"

"Your mission is in that" Said Sasuco.

"Alright." Said Sai.

-To Sasuke-

"..."

Aki is in a corner.

Sasuke gets in front of him. "Hm?" Said Aki who notice. Sasuke growls.

Aki growls a little too. Root Anbu 3 "Please don't..." He opens the door and runs in. Aki is still growling. "Hm?"

"Get back here!" Yelled Sasuco.

Aki stops growling and eyes grow small.

"Sis?"

Aki looks up at his Mother. "Brother?" Said Sasuco. Aki peeks his head around his Mother's legs. Sasuke smiles.

"A- auntie? " Said Aki.

"Aki?" Said Sasuco. "Yea?" Said Aki. Sasuco smiles. Aki gets up and still behind his Mother.

"Thanks for saving us Sis." Said Sasuke.

Aki nods. "Your welcome." Said Sasuco. Aki comes out of the shadows. "lets go home and.." Looks at root anbu 3 "Thank you."

Aki goes to his Auntie 'Thank god I am not showing yet' Thought Aki to himself.

-30 mins later-

Sasudie is in the bathroom. Aki walks in their room "Sasudie?"

"Hm?" Said Sasudie as he was still in the bathroom. "Hun where are you?"

" nii-san?" Sasudie drops his pocket kinfe in the bathroom sink. "Yea" Said Aki as he sits on the bed. "You came back" Said Sasudie his bandages are around his wrist and arm.

"Yea me and Mom got kid nap, I try to talk to you through our thoughts but I guess we was far away and I see you cut your self again." Said Aki. "..."

"hun come here" Said Aki. Sasudie walks over to him. Aki makes hand signs for a heal justu and he starts healing Sasudie's cuts. "Now I don't want you to start cutting again."

"..." Sasudie looks away. "Hun please try to stop, please do it for our baby." Said Aki and he places Sasudie hand on his stomach.

" i'm sorry nii-san" Said Sasudie.

"It's ok, you were just depress again." Said Aki.

"..."

Aki lays down and pulls Sasudie into a kiss. Sasudie kisses back and Aki kisses him again and puts his arms around his neck. Sasudie kisses back again and he smiles. Aki smiles.

"I'm glad your back." Said Sasudie.

"Me too." Said Aki who has his arms still are Sasudie's neck. Sasudie snuggles up to him.

"Mmm"

" nii-san!?" Said Sasudie as he was worried.

"Shh, I'm ok you just move just right and rub a little against my stomach." Said Aki. "Sorry." Said Sasudie.

Aki takes off his shirt and sunggles into Sasudie's smiles and sighs.

Aki puts Sasudie's hand on his stomach and Aki back is against his Love's chest . "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

Sasudie's feels movement against his hand and Aki moans. Sasudie is confused. "Sasudie, I'm pregnant and that was the baby moving some."

Sasudie is surprised.

Aki rests his eyes "Mmm."

"..."

"Hun I am going to be fine." Said Aki.

"I know." Said Sasudie as he sighs. Aki is his butt on Sasudie's crotch moans.

"Ah Mm" moans out Sasudie and Aki is still rubbing his butt against his crotch.

"n-nii-san?" Asked Sasudie who was a little confused.

"I..i'm h-h-hard" Said Aki as he blushes. Aki moans.

-2 hours later-

Sasudie looks out the window.

Aki kisses his neck. "Hm?" Said Sasudie and Aki kisses his lips. Sasudie smiles some.

"I miss you so much." Said Aki. "i missed you too nii-san" Said Sasudie. "Hey Hun, I was thinking about the baby." Said Aki.

"yea?"

"I was thinking about moving the house we bought in blossom town here. So our kid can grow up in that house." Said Aki.

"Ok." Said Sasudie as he relaxes. "But that's up to you plus we need to find a piece of land to put it on."

" well dad just bought the land next door" Said Sasudie. "Oh, but he won't let us put our house on it." Said Aki. " actually he was going to build a house for us" Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Said Aki.

"Yea."

"Hun are you happy about this baby." Asked Aki. " yea why do you ask?"

"You seems to be a little worried about it." Said Aki who was looking at him. "i am"

"Can you please tell me why."

"i'm worried that you will die and what if i mess something up and our kid is scared of me..." Said Sasudie. "Sasudie I am not going to die, Mom told me it will be lest dangerous for me to be in my wolf/fox form. In that form it won't put so much on my body and Sasudie your going to be a good Dad." Said Aki.

"I don't know."

"Hun the baby will love you and your going to be a great dad"

"Ok."

Aki kisses him deeply.

Sasudie kisses him back.

-to NaruSasu-

Naruto relaxing. "..." Sasuke is being quiet. "Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea..."

"Ok what's on your mind." Asked Naruto. "Nothing."

"Hun did you put on weight?" Asked Naruto who just notice. "..."

'He's ignoring me' Thought Naruto.

"..."

"Hun what happen to you and Aki while you was under Sai's control?" Asked his Mate. Sasuke stiffens up.

"Hun please tell me I won't be mad"

Sasuke closes his eyes.

Naruto holds him close "If you tell me I will hurt Sai for doing that to you and Aki."

" He force me too" Said Sasuke and Naruto is still listening to him.

"..." Sasuke shakes his head. "He rape you didn't he?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes..."

"That baster is going to die and he better not of touch Aki."

"no he didn't i made sure of that"

"When I see Sai again I am going to rip his head off and why do you look big in those clothes?"

"please don't do that ino needs him" Said Sasuke.

"All right, but he touches you I am throwing him jail for a week."

"Fine." Said Sasuke and then he feels sick to his stomach.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto gets worried.

"I'm Fine" Said Sasuke.

"Your stomach still hurts?" Asked Naruto. "Yes." Said Sasuke. Naruto rubs his stomach.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke. Naruto is still rubbing his stomach. Sasuke smiles some.

Naruto stops and then kisses his lips. Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto still kissing him. Sasuke still kisses him back.

Naruto smiles and licks his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

Nartuo still licking his cheek. "n-naruto stop your making me blush" Said Sasuke as he blushes and Naruto kisses his neck.

"Mm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto licks his ear.

"Ah."

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"I want to give you a blow job, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable from what happen to you." Said Naruto. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto holds him close.

" right now all i want to do is to lay in your arms" Said Sasuke and Naruto holds him closer and smiles "I am not going to work tomorrow"

"Hm?"

"I want to stay here with you" Said Naruto.

**End Of Chapter 11**


End file.
